The Last Summer
by Elle Mariet
Summary: AU/AH: After the sudden death of her father, Bella hesitantly returns to Forks to claim the house he left her, under the watchful eye of her abusive and manipulative husband, James. When she reconnects with childhood friend and high school sweetheart Jacob, fear and love set things quickly into motion and together they set out on a dangerous path.
1. Prologue: Return

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight. Aside from the original characters and locations, this work is purely my own fiction.

 _Warnings:_ This story contains dark situations, violence, traumatic and mature (adult) scenes, along with strong language. Read with caution.

* * *

 ** _The Last Summer_**

* * *

 _"Had I but died an hour before this chance, I had liv'd a blessed time; for, from this instant, there's nothing serious in mortality"_  
 _MacBeth, Act II, scene 3_

* * *

 **Prologue: Return**

The morning sun shone through the small kitchen window, through the dusty red and white curtains. Bella Witherdale sat timidly at the kitchen table, quietly reading the local newspaper as her husband, James, dressed for work upstairs.

At twenty-six years old, she had just inherited her late fathers house after he suffered a heart attack one month before. She hadn't seen him for five years, since she fled the small town of Forks and moved to Seattle in a dramatic attempt to escape her former life. Her father had been devastated but supported her decision, helping her pay to attend university and keeping in contact with her, despite her refusal to return to Forks.

But here she was, five years later, left with a small house, a truck, and a savings fund from his will.

She had wanted to sell the house and truck but her husband firmly made the decision for her to move them from their flat in Seattle in order to gain the novelty of owning a house. Had James been good with his money they could have already bought a house, but his alcoholic dependency played a huge factor on his list of priorities. Still, he was a police officer with a good reputation so a transfer was easily done and they packed up their life and moved into Bella's childhood home a week ago.

James came down the stairs adjusting the collar of his shirt and rounded the corner into the kitchen. He never spoke to her as he opened the cupboards in search of a mug, his hands naturally shaking as he poured hot coffee from the pot.

"Fuck." He swore as he spilled a little bit onto his thumb.

Bella remained silent as her husband sat down across from her and reached for the newspaper she was reading. He took it from her without words and shook it out as he flipped through the pages quietly. Once he seemed content she got up from her seat and began making breakfast.

"Breakfast would already have been ready if you weren't reading this trash." He said, his face hidden from behind the newspaper.

"I'm sorry, James." She said as prepared a bowl of oatmeal for him.

In truth, Bella's marriage was a very unhappy one. She had met James in her second year of university at a bar - he had been drinking with friends and approached her - and after 8 months of dating they had moved in together. He was a very charming man in the beginning; he had moved to Seattle from Pennsylvania and was a newly appointed police officer in the big city.

But little by little he had taken control of Bella's life without her realizing until it was too late, and she felt trapped and compelled to stay with him.

It started by him not liking her friends, which she gradually drifted away from. Then, her schooling got in the way, and she was convinced to finish her last semester and not return the following year. Before she knew it, she was getting married at city hall and changing her last name to match his.

Then, a few weeks after he had struck her. Only in the arm - which is what he told her and what she told herself. She had come home tipsy from a night with her girlfriends and he had flown into a wild, jealous rage. Afterwards he had cried and promised to never do it again. But that was lie, and they both knew it.

James had a drinking problem that grew until it was a monthly occurrence that Bella would suffer under his wrath. The last time was two months ago, when he had pushed her down the stairs in the lobby of their building as she was trying to flee from him. She sprained her wrist and after a visit to the hospital - with suspicious nurses and an elaborate tale of how his wife is so cute and clumsy - he cried once more, blaming his aggression on his job.

It was almost a month later that Charlie Swan had suddenly died and James saw this as the perfect opportunity for a fresh start, giving Bella no say in the matter. They had attended the funeral weeks ago, which was hard on Bella - seeing her father for the first time in years and only to bury him. And also seeing everybody from her past who wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay.

The only person who didn't offer his arms during the service was Jacob Black. Her childhood best friend and high school sweetheart. Instead, he kept his distance but watched her solemnly, having not spoken to her in years and unsure of what to say to her. Their relationship ended terribly, after Bella suffered a miscarriage and instead of grieving with Jacob - she fled. The last time they saw each other was the day she was climbing into her car and leaving and he slammed her door shut and told her to go to hell.

Bella shook the haunting thoughts out of her head as she set down the bowl of oatmeal in front of James.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"No, I have to run into town soon. The truck Charlie left me needs to be registered and taken to the auto-shop."

"I thought I told you to have this shit figured out by now." He set the paper down and stared at her. "We've been here a week and you still haven't done it?"

"I've been unpacking everything, and meeting with the lawyers and finalizing Charlie's assets. I know I shouldn't have put it off-"

"You're damn right you shouldn't have. Instead of giving me excuses and lies."

"James," Bella pleaded. "I'm not lying to you."

She kept her voice low, hoping to keep him calm but it was too late. He was tired, hungover, and his ulcer was burning his gut from the previous nights bender and the hot coffee he was drinking. He jerked up and grabbed her forearm, holding her in place and squeezing.

"You haven't been doing anything else I'm unaware of, have you?"

"No! I promise! Please."

He gripped harder, his dark eyes burning into hers. "Swear to me, Bella. If you're lying, I'll fucking know."

"I swear!" She yelled, her arm feeling like it was going to break in half.

"Ugh!" He groaned and pushed her backwards, sending her flying into the cupboards. "Keep your voice down! My head is fucking killing."

Bella groaned as she straightened up, her back throbbing from the impact. She clutched her arm, trying not to notice the deep red hand print on it. "I'm sorry."

He noticed, however. And thinned his lips and exhaled deeply through his nose. Gulping down the rest of his coffee and setting the mug down in the sink he gently touched her good arm and pulled her into him. "Okay. And I'm sorry for grabbing you, babe."

He waited for her to say what he wanted to hear. "It's okay."

"How about you wear something long sleeved today, okay? And maybe stop by the station and bring us some lunch?"

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head before walking into the entry way of the house to put his boots on. "I'll call you later, alright?" He yelled over his shoulder as he opened the front door."Get this truck shit sorted out today." Was the last thing he said before she heard the door shut.


	2. Reunion

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **1\. Reunion**

Bella drove the truck down the long and windy highway to the Quileute reservation with all windows down, the stereo up as loud as it could go. It was an old hunk of metal, a 1963 Chevy pick up with faded red paint and a dent in the bumper. Charlie had the truck for as long as she could remember; he drove her to school in it, taught her how to drive in it, and would have given it to her sooner if she hadn't have ran away years ago. But it was hers now, and one of the few items she treasured more than her own life.

When she pulled into the only auto-body repair shop in Forks, she looked nervously at the large sign that hung over the giant three story gray-metal building.  
"Black's Auto Body" it read in large, thick black lettering. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the truck and peered into the two story double garage door that was open. She could see people inside moving about, unsure if _he_ was there or not. She would have gone to another garage if there was another one in Forks, but this being her only option she exhaled slowly and walked inside.

"Hey, there- whoah, Bella? Bella Swan?" It was Embry Call who she first bumped into. He had been leaning against the hood of an old Sunfire when he noticed her and stood up straight, brushing his hair back behind his ears. "Holy shit, girl!"

"Hey, Embry!" Bella said before he pulled her into a tight hug.

When he let her down he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "I'm sorry about your dad. Charlie was great."

"Thank you." She said, looking down for a moment. The pain was still raw and hearing his name put salt on the wound.

"I would have been at the funeral but I was looking after this place for Jake."

"I thought it was his. He finally opened his own garage, eh?"

Before Embry could answer, the pair of legs that were underneath the Sunfire that Bella didn't notice rolled out on a plank of wood attached to a set of wheels. He stood up and towered over her, clad in a pair of coveralls and a black t-shirt, grease stains on his right cheek and forehead and all over his bare arms.

"I sure did." Jacob Black said, a little gruff. "Hey, Bells."

She was sure he noticed the blush spread over her freckled cheeks and across her nose. "It's been a long time since somebody's called me that."

"Your husband doesn't call you that?" He asked, a little sarcasm in his voice.

"No. He doesn't." She said, not wanting to meet his eyes.

It was quiet for a moment before Embry cut in, desperate to get out of an awkward situation. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods, Bella?"

"Oh. Right. Charlie left me his truck. I need a safety inspection in order to register it. And probably an oil check by the sounds of it."

Jacob looked over the top of her head and gazed at the truck. He sucked in a breath. "I'm surprised it's still going, honestly. Old girl's been through a lot."

"You're right." Bella tried to humor him. "The dent is still there from when I smashed into Mike Newton's Bug."

Embry laughed, "Is there still a rip in the seat from Quil's pocket knife?"

Bella giggled and nodded. "So many memories."

Jacob stared at her, the corner of his lip twitching into the beginning of a smile. "Lot's of... _memories_ in that truck."

Bella's heart skipped a beat, and she looked away before her entire body turned a shade of cherry. Not wanting to talk about all the experiments her and Jake performed in the bed of the truck. It was a whole lifetime ago.

"Well," Jacob finally said after watching her nervously chew her bottom lip for a moment. "You can check in with Sue at the front desk. I'll give 'er a look after I finish fixing Jared's Shitfire. Sue will be happy you're here. She, uh, she's trying to get by."

Bella nodded and thanked him, and turned to go through the corridor that led to the office.

* * *

The afternoon went by fairly quickly for Bella.

Sue Clearwater-Swan was overjoyed to see her. She had began a relationship with Charlie the year Bella turned fourteen and married him just a few short months before she left Forks. Charlie had moved in with Sue years ago, but kept his house - his reasoning was he needed something to pass down to his daughter when he kicked the bucket. She was a warm and welcoming stepmother to Bella, always keeping in touch with her and sending her birthday cards and Christmas gifts.

She had taken Bella to lunch, a fish and chip stand next to the garage, and caught her up on everything that had been going on lately.

Leah - her daughter and Bella's stepsister had come home from another tour in Afghanistan last year, after getting shot in the leg twice from saving her fellow comrades, and was honorably discharged. She went through months of physical therapy until she could walk with almost no limp. She also had a seven year old daughter named Harriet, named after her dad, Harry Clearwater, who had died when the girls were just kids. Bella hadn't seen Harriet or Leah in 3 years, aside from Charlie's funeral. They exchanged brief e-mails but under James's watchful eye Bella kept her distance. She was sad to hear the news but relieved Leah was out of danger.

Seth on the other hand - the other Clearwater child - was currently away in basic training, following in his sisters footsteps. She showed Bella some postcards and letters she kept tacked to the cork-board in the office.

After lunch, Sue had practically begged Bella to come by for supper. She promised to make her dad's favorite fish fry in honor of him, she said with tears in her eyes. She confessed the last month had been extremely hard on her but she kept a brave face and with everybody's support and love she felt almost okay. Bella agreed - only after being informed by James that he wouldn't be home until late tonight.

Jacob said he'd bring the truck by later that night, so Bella could just catch a ride with Sue to the Clearwater's house. The drive was short, as the garage was build in the center of the reservation so it was close to everybody.

When Bella walked through the door and smelled the nostalgic smell of the Clearwater's she was overwhelmed with feelings of happiness, sadness, and regret. She missed her father in that moment so much.

"Auntie Bella!" A little girl with dark hair squealed, running towards her with open arms.

"Hello, Harriet! You've grown since last month!" Bella hugged her and brushed her fingers through her hair. "You're almost as tall a me!"

"Mummy, come see Auntie Bella!" Harriet yelled, jumping up and down.

Leah came around the corner and half smiled at her sister. "I didn't think you'd actually move back home. I'm surprised."

Bella looked up at her. "I am too."

* * *

Jacob showed up just as everybody was eating dinner, with his dad, Billy Black, and Embry and Quil. They joked around a little bit, teased Harriet and wolfed down two plates of fish fry and everything else Sue made. There were some tears, memories shared of Charlie, and lots of laughter. Finally, as the night grew darker Bella slipped into the entry way of the house to sneak out. She had just finished tying her boot laces when a voice appeared in the darkness.

"Sneaking away?"

She jolted up. "Jesus, Jake. You scared me."

"They wont be happy if you leave without saying goodbye." He smirked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Grease and oil marks still on his arms. Maybe they were permanent, Bella thought.

"Goodbyes take years in this house. Is my truck outside?"

"No. I have to finish it tonight. I got caught up in something. But I brought you the keys to my Rabbit so you can get home alright."

"Oh. Thanks, Jake. I appreciate it."

"Sure, sure."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Standing in the darkness, the sounds of laughter and talking coming from the living room. Finally Jake shifted his weight to his other foot, not looking at her.

"So, how've you been?"

Bella paused before answering. A lie, of course. "Good. Really good."

"You're not really good, Bells. Your dad just died for Christ sake."

She sighed. He always knew when she was lying. "Yeah."

He watched her reach for her jacket on the hook and put her arms through it, but when she lifted her arms up to pull her hair out from under it the sleeve went up, exposing a fresh purple bruise on her arm.

"Bella, what's that?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing." She brushed off, pulling the sleeve down.

"No it's not, let me have a look." He crossed the short distance between them in two strides and pulled the sleeve up. "Holy fuck, what the-"

She pulled her arm out of his reach, refusing to look at him.

"Bella-"

"Stop, Jake. It's nothing."

"It looks like fingerprints. Did James do that to you?"

"Keys, please."

"Isabella. Did James do that to you?" He was getting angry now, his eyes dark and his mouth twisted in a snarl.

"Jacob! Keys. Now!" She raised her voice back to him, mimicking his full name as he used hers.

He growled and reached into his pocket, pulled his keys out and handed them to her. She took them from his hand swiftly and without another word or a second glance she hurried out of the door, slamming it behind her.


	3. Lust

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **2\. Lust**

When Jacob Black pulled into the grassy driveway of the late Charlie Swan's house the next evening, he couldn't help but remember the last time he was there. It was five years ago, on a day much like this.

 _A cold summer afternoon. Dew on the grass from the morning rain. A green car packed with suitcases and bags. A young girl coming out of the house, struggling to carry an overflowing cardboard box. An expression of anger and fear on her face when she saw him jump out of his car the moment he cut the engine._

 _The young boy stood between her and her car. "Bella."_

 _"Jacob." She briskly walked past him. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Charlie called. He said you were leaving."_

 _She opened the passenger door and stuffed the last box in. "I told you. I can't do this anymore."_

 _"So you're just going to run away?"_

 _"I need to." She shut the door._

 _"Bullshit!" He put his hand on the roof the car, blocking her exit. "What you need to do is stay here with me. So we can figure this out together."_

 _"Our baby died." She finally looked up at him, her eyes glassy. "There's nothing to figure out. I-I just can't, okay? I need to get out of here. It hurts to-"_

 _"You don't think it hurts me too, Bella?" He asked her incredulously. "I lost her too." His voice cracked at the last part, and he reached down and touched her chin. "You can't just leave me here."_

 _"I'm sorry, Jake." She said and walked around him. "I'm leaving."_

 _"The Hell you are!" He yelled and followed her around the hood of the car. She opened the door and he slammed it back shut._

 _"Get out of my way!" She yelled back at him._

 _"Bella?" The young girl's father stood halfway in the doorway calling out to them. He looked to be in rough shape._

 _"Dad, stop-" She yelled at him._

 _The young boy felt helpless and filled with rage and betrayal as she opened the driver's door and climbed in._

 _"Bella, please."_

 _She turned the ignition._

 _"Bella, I'm begging you."_

 _"Just let me go."_

 _He clenched his jaw and stood up straight. "Go to fucking hell." He said before slamming the door as hard as he could._

The house looked a little different since the last time he was there. The driveway that was once made of forever muddy dirt was almost completely covered in grass. The two apple tree's in the front yard had grown wild from lack of care and attention. The white paint on the side of the house was starting to chip, and the roof was missing a few shingles from past storms. The front lawn was the only thing that hadn't been untouched by time. Charlie still mowed the lawn on occasion up until his death. It had been his one excuse to go over there once a month. Other than that, nobody came to the Swan residence. Until now.

Jacob didn't bother knocking. The only car in the driveway was his Rabbit so he knew her husband wasn't home. The delightful smell of her rosemary chicken filled his nose as he entered. He found her in the kitchen, knee-deep in pale orange paint. She was wearing old overalls and a white t-shirt and had more paint on her body than on the walls.

"Knock much?" She asked when she noticed him from her spot on the stepladder.

"I haven't knocked at this door since I was five."

"Since prom, actually."

"What?"

"You knocked at the door when we went to prom."

"All guys knock on girls doors for prom, Bella." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"I thought the kitchen could use some fresh paint."

"Orange?" He raised an eyebrow.

She frowned at him. "Orange is a happy color."

"Sure, sure."

"Anyway, there's lots of repairs to do besides paint. Everything seems to be falling apart around here."

"Charlie hasn't touched the place in years, that's why."

She stopped mid-brush stroke. "Really?"

"He moved in with Sue the year you left."

"Then why didn't he sell the house?"

Jacob didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled her key chain out of his pocket and set it on the table. "I brought the truck back. She's purring like a kitten after that oil change. Sticker's already on the windshield."

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd come by after last night."

He raised his chin and looked away. "I'm not a child anymore. Petty arguments don't hurt my feelings like they used to. That doesn't mean our conversation is over, though."

"Ugh. Jake, don't do this. Just leave well enough as it is."

His jaw twitched. "Doesn't seem to be _well_ if you're painting happy colors to cover up bruises."

She set the brush down hard. "Stop. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know me anymore."

"And who's fault is that?" He said with teeth clenched.

"Oh, we're going to relive that again, are we?" Bella climbed off the ladder and stood in front of him. "The first time we see each other in five years and you want to spend it fighting?" She scoffed. "You haven't changed one bit."

If Jacob had any intention of keeping his temper in check, it was completely forgotten. He stood up so fast the chair teetered, almost knocking over. Bella flinched so fast he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking at her. Her eyes widened in fear for a split second as she backed away from him. A second later the fear was gone and she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"What was that?"

"What was what." She said flatly.

"You flinched. Are you afraid of me?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then _who_ are you afraid of?"

She didn't answer.

"Bella. Does he hurt you?"

"No!"

He crossed the small space between them and took her in his arms. She struggled for a moment until she completely relaxed, leaning her head against his chest. No matter how much time had passed, some things just couldn't be helped.

"You know you can come to me, if you're in trouble. You know that, right?"

"Jake, we broke up."

He reached down and moved her chin gently, until she looked up at him. "That doesn't mean I'd ever turn my back on you if you were in danger." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I will always come if you need me."

Her eyes glistened as they held his stare - brown looking at brown - and he felt a small twinge of mutual lust as he took in her entire face and remembered what it felt like to love her. Jacob may have grown in the last five years into a man; who owned his own business and took care of himself and others. Who valued maturity and honesty and _doing the right thing_ , but in this moment, the boy from five years ago took over and he selfishly leaned down to kiss another mans woman.

Or, at least he would have if the sound of a police cruiser pulling into the driveway hadn't interrupted him.

"James." She breathed, her eyes widening in a panic. "You need to leave!"

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Because!" She yelled and pushed against his stomach. He, of course, didn't budge. "Go, now!"

"Afraid he'll catch on to our little moment?" He almost grinned.

"We're not having a moment. Jacob, _please._ "

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, returning to his normal, serious self.

As he walked down the front steps to the end of the driveway to where she parked the Rabbit the night before, he looked into the police cruiser to see James still sitting inside, talking on his cell phone. James nodded curtly at him, but his eyes didn't match. They were dark and cold. Loveless and emotionless.

When Jacob drove away he couldn't shake the feeling off. No matter how long she was gone and how much she changed, one thing didn't.

He still always knew when she was lying to him.

* * *

"Who was that?" James asked, taking his tie off and dropping it on the floor for her to pick up later. He had a case of beer in his arm.

"Jacob Black. Remember?" Bella asked innocently, her heart still pounding from ten minutes ago.

"Your ex. Right. Why was he here?"

"He was dropping my truck off. He was only here for a few minutes before you came home."

"He better have been. I don't want him hanging around here."

Bella nodded. "I thought you were going to be late tonight?"

"No." He went upstairs without another word.

As she pulled the chicken from the oven and mashed boiled potatoes, her mind wandered back to earlier. She couldn't comprehend how Jacob would still hold any feelings towards her other than anger and hatred. She had realized weeks after her departure from Forks that what she did was selfish and wrong, but the longer she stayed away the easier it got. And she in truth was a coward to come back and face Jacob. She had broken his heart in more ways than one, so it was better for him if she stayed gone.

Bella figured he had forgotten about her and moved on. Half expecting him to be married himself with kids of his own by now. She'd have to ask Leah about that when she saw her next week for lunch. It just didn't make sense for him not to get his happy ending.

"What the fuck is this?"

James interrupted her thoughts and she turned around to see him standing in the kitchen staring at the drying paint on the wall.

"Oh. It was a surprise. I thought the kitchen could use some color."

"Why didn't we discuss this? You just went ahead and did it on your own, without even letting me have a say?" She could smell the beer on his breath.

"I thought... you'd like it."

"You think just because your father left you this house I don't get a say in anything?"

He was angry now. His hands shook and the empty beer can was crushed and laying on the table, left over drops spilled out into a small puddle.

"No, I-" was all she got out before a large hand reached out and clapped her across the cheek. The cheek that Jacob touched just an hour ago.

The force sent Bella stumbling and she fell onto the floor in a heap. James burped and stepped over her to the oven where the chicken was resting in a baking dish. He quietly began to cut the cooked bird into slices while she sat on the floor, her hand on her swollen cheek, too stunned to move.

"Don't ever forget who convinced you to move here. You didn't even want the house."

She looked up at him as he slopped mash potatoes onto two plates. "I'm sorry. I should have included you."

He took the plates and set them down on the table, disappeared for a moment and returned with a new can of beer. He lifted her off the ground and directed her to her chair next to his. They sat down together and he put his head in his hand.

"You know better than to stress me out like this. First your ex boyfriend is here, and then the paint? I started a new job and it's already hard enough on me. I have to provide for us and I can't do that properly if you're causing me to get worked up."

She nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He reached for his beer. "Good. Now eat."


	4. Confusion

_A/N: _A couple... _surprises_ for you in this chapter. If there was ever a time to leave me a review, this would be it. I'd love to hear your reaction.

* * *

 ** _The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **3\. Confusion**

A week later Bella sat in the old, worn booth at The Carver Cafe with Leah and Harriet. She used to eat there every Thursday with Charlie - same steak and cobbler he would always get - and was pleased to see it hadn't changed much in the last five years. Same tacky pictures on the wall, and faded yellow curtains in the windows. The reminiscence of Charlie was everywhere and it filled her heart with nostalgia.

"So, I'm thinking The View Point Inn. I know it's not custom, because it's not on the reservation, but you only get married once. Right?"

She had met Leah and Harriet for lunch to discuss Leah and Sam's wedding for the coming autumn. They had been together long before Jacob and Bella even started dating, having also grown up together in La Push. After being engaged for what seemed like _forever_ , they had finally decided to make it official. Of course Sue demanded - nicely - that Bella be involved, and after some deliberation with Leah, she finally agreed, swallowed her pride, and called her sister.

Things had been tense for them the past year. With Leah still being angry at Bella for leaving Forks and not always staying in touch.

"Usually." Bella said before plunging a mouthful of garden salad into her mouth. "How is it that you're getting married in two months and you still don't even know where?"

"Because," Leah said in her matter-of-fact voice. "Sam's leaving all the decisions up to me because he's too busy with the council and the landscaping. And I've been too busy with physio and raising this hell-child." She nudged her chin towards Harriet, who was using her french fries to build a Jenga-inspired tower.

"Point taken. Well, View Point is great. My senior prom was there."

"Speaking of prom..." Leah said, sipping her coffee, eyes fixed over Bella's head. "There's your date."

The little bell above the door jingled and Bella turned in her seat to see Jacob and Quil Ateara walk in. They were covered in oil, both in the coverall uniform. He didn't notice her at first, heading straight to the counter to the waitress behind it.

"Pick up for Black, please." She heard him gruffly call out.

Quil, however, did notice Bella and bee-lined for her through the patrons in the diner. "Well, well, well. Bella frickin' Swan. Or, er, Witherdale. Where's the cop husband?"

Bella smiled. "Working." She said simply. Jacob must have been gossiping.

Quil nodded and turned to her sister. "Leah, you're looking as radiant as ever."

"Piss off, Ateara."

"And Harriet. I saw your daddy this morning. Diggin' in the dirt."

Harriet looked up from her tower of fries. "My _daddy_ doesn't _dig_ in the dirt. He _landscapes_ it."

"Sheesh! Not hard to see where she gets her attitude from." Quil said, sitting down next to Bella. "Like mother like daughter."

When Jacob finished picking up his 4 bags of take-out and finally noticing who else was in the diner, he hesitantly made his way over to join them, plopping down next to Harriet and ruffling her hair. Leah had been showing Quil a pamphlet of The View Point Inn, who flashed all 3 pages towards Jacob.

"Hey, shithead. Didn't you and Bella go to prom here?"

"Language!" Jacob snapped, covering Harriet's ears.

The seven year old just looked at him. "It's okay, uncle Jacob. Mommy says I can hear swear words. I just can't say them for another ten years."

Bella tried to refrain from laughing with a cough. "Yes, Quil. We went to prom here."

"We were actually just talking about that." Leah said, shooting Bella a smug little grin.

Jacob looked at Bella. "You were?"

"So it'll be like déjà vu for you guys, eh?" Quil asked, smiling with all teeth.

"Anyway," Bella interrupted, ignoring him; as her face a shade of pink. "What brings you guys here?"

"Oh. Picking up for the guys at the garage. We always do take-out from the diner on Thursdays." He said, not breaking eye contact with Bella.

Her mouth parted a little when he said that, and she looked away, out the window. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look back until she could blink back tears threatening to fall.

"Well, we better get going." Quil said, standing up and stretching. "The guys' will be wondering what took so long. Oh, hey, Bella, if you're interested we're having a little get together at Jared and Kim's tonight."

"Thanks, Quil, but I have dinner plans tonight with James. Raincheck?"

Bella didn't miss Jacob's eyes dart to her arm when she said James's name. He looked back up at her with an all-too-serious look and studied her face. She bit her lip and stared back at him until Quil broke her concentration.

"Yeah, no problem."

Jacob stood up and ruffled Harriet's hair once more and fist-bumped Leah. He looked back down at Bella. "I'll be seeing you, Bells." He said, before walking away.

When she heard the bell jingle and the door close she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Leah just stared at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What was that?"

Bella shrugged. "What was what?"

Leah pursed her lips. "Is something going on between you two?"

"No. Definitely not. I guess it's just awkward being around each other after so long."

"Yeah, no shit." Leah knew there was more than what Bella was telling her but she let it go for the time being. "Anyway, should we go up to View Point and see if we can book a wedding?"

* * *

That evening, she met James at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. After the episode they had last week, he told her this was his way of _mending_ things between them and giving them a fresh start.

It was a lovely little restaurant lit by candles with soft music playing in the background. The furniture had intricate little details Bella couldn't help but notice and portraits hung in every which way. She had been given a lot of time to take it all in while she waited for him. He had been late. She waited almost an hour before he showed up, apologizing for working late. He had been working late most nights since they moved to Forks. Actually, Bella thought, he had been working late for longer than that.

"Bella?" James interrupted her thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry. Continue, please." She sat up straight in her seat.

"Like I was saying, I think I'm in the run for Chief of Police. Nobody's said anything to me yet, but I just have a feeling."

She frowned. They hadn't found a replacement yet since Charlie died. She honestly didn't care who it was, nobody would measure up to her dad. His work had been his life, and he had been a respectable member of the community and police force.

James awkwardly poked at his pasta, noticing her reaction. "They have a big portrait of him hanging up in the office. He musta been some cop."

"He was much more than that." She said quietly.

"Hey." He reached over the table to touch her hand. She almost pulled away instinctively. "I know you miss him, but it'll be okay."

She smiled at him, her fingers curling around his.

When the waiter came over to check on them he ordered another bottle of white wine, and filled her glass himself. Then, he lifted his towards her.

"To Charlie Swan." He said, a sheepish look on his face.

She toasted him back. "To Charlie Swan."

* * *

They had to take a taxi home that night after dinner, as they both drank the entire second bottle of wine. Bella wondered how angry he would be in the morning over it, but her thoughts grew fuzzy and she soon forgot about her oncoming problems as they reached the house.

James had been more drunk than she, consuming more liquor then she ever could. He roughly threw her up against the door when they made it inside, her head smacking against the wood. His hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her in for a deep, open mouthed kiss.

By the time they made it to the bedroom her clothes had been aggressively ripped off and her neck stung from the hard bites he left. She was thrown down to the bed, a drunken giggle escaping her lips as she landed. He grinned and quickly unbuckled his belt.

"Let's make a baby." He slurred. His belt dropped to the floor.

"Okay." She said breathlessly.

He was on top of her in seconds.

* * *

Bella laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling fan. The moonlight shone in the open bedroom window, lighting the room up in a deep blue hue.

Her buzz had diminished for the most part, and the throb of a hangover induced headache crept in. She rubbed her temples and looked over at James, naked and sleeping soundlessly. He never snored.

She wondered guiltily how in her drunken state her mind would wander to somebody else while she and her husband had sex. She shook her head annoyingly, knowing all too well that was a lie. She had often thought of Jacob while having sex for the first two years after she left Forks. Maybe it was just old ghosts haunting her. She had just moved back home after all.

She got up quietly and put on her robe, tiptoeing down the stairs to the kitchen. She had just taken a sip of water when she noticed lights. Creeping into the living room she saw a police cruiser pulling into the driveway, the lights blinding her.

Bella knew better than anybody not to wake James by loud noises when he was sleeping, so she changed out of slippers to boots and darted outside.

It was warm outside - summer had began to actually reached Forks this year - and the moon was full and bright. She didn't need the headlights to see the police officer who met her in the middle of the driveway. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine, not a police car. His bronze hair was lovely and tousled, and his face clean shaven and pale. Topaz eyes met hers and he smiled politely.

"Isabella Witherdale?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm detective Edward Cullen."


	5. Lies

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **4\. Lies**

Bella held the phone to her ear, pacing in her living room as the line rang over and over again.

Finally, she reached the voicemail. She cleared her throat.

"Listen, you sack of nosy shit. If you _ever_ go to the police on my behalf again, I will run you over in my truck. You have no idea what damage you could have done. You have no idea what's going on. Stay the fuck away from me, Jacob."

She hung up and fell back on to the sofa in a huff. She was tired and hungover, barely getting any sleep after her midnight encounter with Edward Cullen.

 _"It's the middle of the night. Can't you wait until tomorrow to talk to James?" She did not want to wake him, no matter the emergency._

 _"Actually. I've come to speak with you." He said, studying her face._

 _"Me? Why me?" She shivered, despite the humidity._

 _"Your father was a hero to this town, and also my mentor. He was the one who promoted me to detective. I owe everything to him."_

 _"Okay..." She said slowly. What did this have to do with her?_

 _"So when we received a tip that you were in an abusive relationship with one of our new officers, I had to come myself."_

 _Her jaw dropped. "A tip? From who?"_

 _"I can't say, Mrs. Witherdale. It was anonymous. From somebody who is worried about you, I gather."_

 _"And so you came creeping in the shadows?" Her natural defenses were coming out._

 _He frowned. "I drove out as soon as I received the call. Like I said, your father meant a lot to me. I apologize if I've angered you."_

 _She sighed. "Thank you for your concern, officer. But I'm fine. Really."_

 _"Are you sure? You can trust me, Isabella."_

 _She bit her lip. "Really? Because James is also a police officer. What is he going to think when he find this out?" The thought made her knees weak._

 _"Officer Witherdale will never know, unless this comes to light and he is arrested. We don't take kindly to domestic abuse. Especially from one of our own. Your father would never have stood for it."_

 _"You talk like you know him so well." The hurt in her voice was not missed._

 _He bowed his head a little. "I moved here three years ago. Your father was friends with my family. He talked about you a lot."_

 _Bella looked up at the moon and exhaled. Her head was throbbing. "I need to go back inside."_

 _Edward reached into his pocket and pulled a small card from it. He handed it to her delicately. "If you are ever in any danger, call me at this number. Any time."_

 _She took it hesitantly. "Thank you, detective."_

 _He nodded at her and smiled and turned to his cruiser. Before he got in he called out to her softly. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Isabella."_

She knew it had to have been Jacob who tipped off Edward Cullen. Nobody else caught on to hers and James' little secret. James was a well liked and respected man. If Jacob wouldn't stop meddling she would just have to run him over. Wouldn't be the first time she tried.

With her anger slowly residing, she got off the sofa to find her purse. She had a doctor appointment in town that she could not afford to miss.

It was a short drive, as the medical clinic was just a few blocks away. Charlie had always said the perks of living in a small town were how close everything was. He hated the big city, which was why she hadn't seen him much in the five years they spent apart. The regret started to cloud her mind, and she shook it out of her head as she hopped out of the truck.

The clinic was an old building that looked to have been renovated in the last few years. Fresh paint and flooring greeted Bella at the door and she was impressed to see new chairs in the waiting room. Somebody had obviously put some money into this upgrade.

She checked in with the receptionist - a girl about her age with a pixie cut and a sweet, high pitched voice - who took her down the hall to the exam room. Bella sat down and waited a few moments before the angelic man breezed through the door.

He was tall and pale, with blond hair and a perfect smile. "Ah, good afternoon-" He checked the chart. "-Isabella Witherdale. You must be Charlie's daughter."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Doctor-"

"Cullen. Carlisle Cullen." He shook her hand. "I'm sorry about the loss of your father."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're Detective Cullen's father? He said you were my dad's friend."

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Yes. He was a great man. He is missed dearly. Now," He said, sitting down in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a prescription filled."

"Alright." He reached over to grab his prescription pad and quickly began to write. "For?"

"Birth control, please."

He looked up at her. "Are you not married, Isabella?"

"Yes. We're just not ready yet. We've put it off for another year until we get settled." She had rehearsed this in the bathroom mirror this morning.

In truth, it was a terrible thing to lie to James about it - he was under the impression she stopped taking her medication months ago - but she was too anxious to even think about getting pregnant right now. After already having a miscarriage, the constant fear or it happening again always remained with her. And with James's violent outbursts she couldn't even think what could happen... she barely survived one miscarriage.

"Of course. I completely understand. Three months worth of Tri-Cyclen, here you are."

* * *

Bella had just finished unpacking another box from her home in Seattle when her cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID and seeing it was Leah, she sighed a relief. Sitting down on the floor of her bedroom and wiping sweat off her brow she answered.

"Hey, Leah."

"Bella? Are you home?"

"Yes... why? Is everything okay?"

"Jacob called me."

"Oh for f-"

"Wait! Please let me finish." She paused. "It wasn't him who called Cullen. It was me."

"What?" Was all Bella could say. Her heart pounded so hard she thought she might be having a heart attack.

"I was at Jared and Kim's last night, and we all had a lot to drink. Jacob told me what he thinks is going on and I called Cullen as soon as I got home. Jake had no idea, he was passed out by then. He just called me and ragged me out for what I did. Listen Bella, I'm so sorry but I was drunk and worried and everything made sense-"

"What made sense?" Bella interrupted, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh, um, just like how you disconnected with me after James moved in with you in Seattle. How you stopped talking to Mom and Charlie every day. And Jake saw marks and I just thought-"

"It's okay, Leah. You were drunk and worried."

"I was, yeah. But I'm still worried. Bella, if anything is going on-"

"I'm fine." It was such a rehearsed line by now it was like instinct to say it.

"Alright. You're still going to swing by tomorrow to Mom's to help me pick out colors, right? The Inn called today and we finalized the details. The date is set for September the fourth."

Leah was never one to beat a dead horse. "Yes, of course. I'll be by around noon."

"Great." There was a smash in the background followed by a child crying. "Shit. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Bella, you should call Jake. He was pretty pissed at me for involving the police. He sounded really upset."

"Yeah, I probably should. I'll see you tomorrow, Leah."

She hung up the phone and held it against her chin for a few seconds, contemplating. "Dammit." She said before scrolling through her contact list until she found Black's Auto Body. She dialed.

"Black's Auto Body." A male voice answered after the third ring. He sounded annoyed.

"Embry? Where's Sue?"

"Oh, hey Bella. She left early today. Something about wedding shit. What's up, the truck working alright?"

"It's fine. Hey, is Jake around?"

A pause. "Uh, no actually. He stepped out. Can I pass along a message?"

"No, it's okay. I'll try his cell. Thanks, though."

"No problem-o. See ya."

She dialed Jacob's number next and waited for the ring, but was surprised when it went straight to voicemail. She waited.

"Hey. It's me. I- just call me, alright?"

* * *

Hours went by but Jacob never returned her call. Bella kept herself busy with the chores that needed to be done around the house - laundry, dishes, finishing painting the kitchen - but found herself repeatedly checking her phone. By eight o'clock she had begun to worry.

James came home shortly after that and plopped himself down on the armed chair in front of the television with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He complained about a rough day, but didn't go into detail. She brought his dinner to him and lounged on the sofa next to her cell phone - which she turned on vibrate - and tried to pay attention to whatever wilderness show he was watching. He barely spoke to her and she knew better than to be chatty during the times he wanted peace and quiet, so she let her mind wander until she was both nervous and angry and sure she was being ignored.

By 10 o'clock the bottle of Jack Daniel's was empty and James was fast asleep. She had changed the channel once she was sure he was out for the remainder of the night - drunk off whiskey James _never_ woke until the next day with a sore gut and a migraine - and was drifting off when her phone lit up and buzzed. It was a text message.

"Thought you told me to stay the fuck away from you." It was Jacob.

She wrote back. "We need to talk."

A few minutes later, "Where?"

She looked over at James, his head was leaned back and his feet propped up on the footstool. The bottle barely hanging from his fingers. She carefully placed a wool blanket over his middle and took the bottle from his hand, bringing it to the kitchen. She kept the tv on and grabbed her keys, sending a text before sneaking out the side door.

"La Push Beach. 15 minutes."


	6. Flames

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **5\. Flames**

When she started the engine and the truck roared to life, Bella crossed her fingers James wouldn't wake up. She had left the television on - hoping to drown out the noise - and didn't turn the high-beams on until she was on the street.

The drive to La Push Beach felt like hours. She kept the window rolled down - the wind blew through, trashing her hair around in a tangled mess - until she smelled salt water. The beach was just up ahead, and she turned into the gravel stoned parking lot. Her lights flickered over something and when she parked she turned to see him.

Jacob was leaning against a black motorcycle, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His beard was thicker than the usual five o'clock shadow she had grown used to. He didn't look at her until she was standing in front of him.

"Hey." He said finally. "Come to run me over?"

She tried not to laugh. "I come in peace. I just want to talk."

"C'mon then."

He led her through the tall blades of grass and down the boardwalk to the sand. The combination of wind and salt water filled her sense and she closed her eyes for a quick moment, taking it all in. She _loved_ La Push Beach.

They stopped at a humongous piece of driftwood that had been officially claimed as a bench. A small fire was crackling - it looked to have been burning for a while - and Jacob reached down to put a new log on top, sending sparks shooting into the sky.

Bella sat down and hugged her arms to her chest. "You've already been out here?"

He nodded, and sat down next to her. "I come here to think all the time. At night time though, when there's nobody here. It always clears my mind."

"What were you out here for tonight?" She asked.

He turned and looked her, making a face that told her it was an obvious answer.

"Right." She said. "I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have left that nasty message until I was sure it was you who called the police."

"Fucking Leah. If I knew she was going to get involved I never would have-"

She reached out and touched his arm. It was warm. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I was a jackass."

He smirked. "Speaking of jackasses, where's yours?"

Bella frowned. "Home asleep. He doesn't know I came."

"And why did you come, Bella?" Jacob asked her, looking down at her hand that was still touching his arm.

She quickly pulled it away, the warm sensation fading quickly. "I just feel so confused."

"How come?" He was serious now.

"Ever since I've come back, everything is just all over the place. I can't get my mind straight. Charlie, James. You, our baby..." She trailed off.

Jacob studied her face for a while before he said anything. "You've been thinking about her?"

"Of course. I think about her often. Just a lot more since I've come home."

"And is that such a bad thing?" He asked quietly.

"Jacob. I've cried over her for years. The pain will never go away."

"That's why you ran away from me?"

The hurt in his voice was like a mallet to her head. It struck hard. "I didn't just run from you. I ran from everyone and everything. I needed to be someplace else. I couldn't deal with the pain."

"Either could I, Bella. But you gave me no say in the matter. Or Charlie."

Her voice cracked. "I know. And I'll regret that decision for the rest of my life." She leaned against his shoulder, soaking in his warmth, her heart pounding in her chest. It felt _so_ good to sit and talk to him. She was completely at peace. Their quiet talks were something she had longed for for so long.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should have tied you to that tree in your yard until we could talk some sense into you."

She laughed. "A lot of good that would have done. If Charlie would have even let you."

"He might have." Jacob smiled.

"Jake," She said after a while. "Why didn't you get married and have any kids?"

He inhaled and exhaled before answering. "I didn't want to, I guess. I got my mechanic license, took out a loan, and opened the garage. Nothing else mattered then. I'm still young though. I got lots of time." He looked down at her and half smiled.

She could have sat there forever if time permitted it. All the sadness she had felt for the last five years - including the abuse she endured from James - didn't seem to matter in that moment. Funny, she thought, how easy it was to just confide in him. Even after all these years.

"Do you ever think," He said slowly. "What our life could have been like?

"Yeah. It's what caused me to-" She stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Bells." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It wasn't your fault, Jacob. You can't blame yourself." Her tone was almost angry.

"I would have given you a great life. I had plans." He waited for her to look at him before he continued. "We would have gotten married at The View Point Inn, not Leah and Sam. Our daughter would have been the flower girl. Then I would have built you a house, with enough bedrooms for all the kids we would have had. And Charlie would be there everyday with my dad. Sitting on the porch arguing like they always did. It would have been our life, Bella."

The tears fell from her eyes as she closed them - imagining the fairy tale life that could have been theirs - and opened again in surprise when he reached down with his thumb to brush them away gently, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Jake..." She said, with so much hurt and lust in her voice. Before he cut her off with his mouth.

His kiss was almost like she remembered - deep, and full of passion. But different too; he was a man now. His kiss was also full of fire and sparks as he engulfed her in his flames. She felt her mouth against his, yearning for him. Her arms reaching up to surround him as he pulled her closer to him.

She felt the heat from the fire at her back, and the heat from Jacob that consumed every inch of her body. The scratch from his beard felt nice as he moved his face to her neck, kissing lightly yet firmly, unlike the rough pain she'd feel when James- _James!_

"Oh, God!" She yelled as she pushed herself back. The heat was instantly replaced by fear as she dizzily stood up.

"Bella-" Jacob wasn't sure what to say, realizing what had just happened. He started to come towards her when she backed up.

"No, I- I can't."

"I'm sorry, Bells- I didn't mea-"

"I have to go!" She yelled - her eyes wild in a panic - as she turned and ran back to the direction of the parking lot.

* * *

The next day Bella lay in her bathtub. The water was almost cold now; she had been in it for over an hour. She stared straight ahead, her toes playing with the faucet.

James had gone to work with a terrible hangover. Unsuspecting of any adultery that had happened while he slept last night. All the while Bella felt guilty and in a constant state of anxiety.

 _Guilty for cheating on James._

 _Guilty for kissing Jacob._

She didn't know which was worse. Hurting the man she loved, or hurting the man she-

"Shut up!" She childishly yelled to herself.

A knock at the door startled her, but she ignored it; relaxing deeper into the water. Another knock. She closed her eyes. Moments later the knock had become persistent and loud and soon she was scrambling for her bath robe as somebody pounded their fist on the door downstairs.

She ripped it open with a yank as Jacob was delivering another blow.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, her eyes wide with surprise.

He walked right past her, into the house and started pacing. She shut the door behind him.

"You have to leave him now." He said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "You know that, right?"

"What?" She asked incredulously.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Don't make me say it right now, Bells. Just don't."

She stiffened. "Then don't say it."

"Then don't make me!"

"I'm not!"

He sat down on the edge of the sofa arm. "What happens now?"

"I don't know, Jake. I need time to think."

"What's there to think about? You know how you feel about me. That hasn't changed."

"No, but- but other things have."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Like, I'm married!" Her eyes boggled at him.

He scoffed. "I thought it over all night. I haven't slept yet."

"I can tell."

Jacob stood up and came to her, towering over her small frame. "I know you're unhappy. I've known you my whole life. You can leave him, Bella."

"I can't." She said hopelessly, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because." She went to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand.

"Tell me Bella!"

"I can't leave him, Jake!"

"Tell me why!" He thundered.

"Because he'll hurt me!" She yelled back, collapsing to her knees and putting her head in her hands.

Jacob knelt down beside her, taking her hands in his. "I knew it. I knew something was wrong the day I saw you at the funeral, but I just figured it was because of Charlie. But after these few weeks I just knew." He stroked her hair as she sobbed, never having told a living person that secret.

"Bella, I'll protect you. We can go to the cops-"

"He _is_ the cops, Jake! He will do whatever it takes. His wrath knows no end."

"Then I'll go after him." He said finally. "I'll make him stop."

She looked up at him in horror. "No, Jake. You can't."

Realization set in as she played out the scenario in her head. James - was ruthless and violent, and would never let her go. Jacob - would be willing to protect her and fight for her. But only one of them owned a gun. It was too much for her to risk. She would _never_ let anything happen to Jacob. No matter what happened to her.

"I need you to leave." She said, taking a deep breath and rounding up all the courage she had in her tiny body.

"What? Why?"

"Because. I will handle this on my own. I don't want you involved."

Jacob frowned at her. "Bella, let me help-"

"No, Jacob! We broke up." She stood up and backed away from him.

"You can't be serious."

"We'll go to counselling. Or anger management. I'll give him the ultimatum. I married him, Jake. I cant just give up on him."

"Bella-"

"I don't need your help. I don't _want_ your help."

He stood up and swallowed, his voice thick. "I thought we-"

"You thought wrong. I was confused for a moment but I can't forgive you for what you did to me. I'll never trust you the way I did."

She was trying to anger him. It was the only way to cloud his mind and get him to believe her.

"What _I_ did? Are you _kidding_ me, Bella? I tried to help you!"

"And because of you I got locked up for a week under suicide watch!" She offered.

He took the bait. "Because you jumped off a fucking cliff and almost drowned!"

Bella knew Jacob _so_ well.

"And you should have let me. Now get out."

"No. You're not putting the blame on me for that. You don't get to."

"Well, just tell me to go to Hell again and be done with it."

He shook his head at her and opened the front door. "If Charlie could see you right now, he'd be ashamed." He said before slamming it behind him.

She waited until the Rabbit ripped out of the driveway and down the street before the loud sobs escaped her mouth.


	7. Pain

_Warning:_ I'm going to put an additional warning on this chapter, for strong violence and language that may offend and upset others. It was a little difficult to write, so I imagine it may be a little hard to read. Please, read with caution.

* * *

 ** _The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **6\. Pain**

A week and a half went by slowly and painfully. Summer had came to Forks - a rare event - and the heat was unimaginable. Bella sat in front of a fan in the living room, draped over the sofa as she watched a soap opera on the television. She hadn't bothered to check her phone every hour anymore. She knew he wouldn't be calling.

It was probably better this way. Jacob was safe and out of danger and away from James. If she was to play the martyr then so be it.

Things with James had been distant the last week and a half. He had been working late a lot and drinking most nights; so they hadn't had a chance to really communicate. Most days, Bella was home by herself suffering in the heat.

She had just dozed off when her house phone rang loudly, startling her back to consciousness. She lazily walked to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how're you holding up out there?" It was Leah.

"I think I'm starting to melt."

"Me too. I'm taking Harriet to the beach, before the party starts. Did you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me throw something in the slowcooker and I'll be right over."

The wedding was in one month, and to celebrate - an unofficial Quileute tradition - a beach bonfire party complete with grilled and barbecued food, games, and lots of booze had been planned for Sam and Leah. Bella had been anxious to go; afraid she'd run into Jacob, who would most likely be there. James was supposed to go with her - he had been absent for the majority of the family get-togethers and it was starting to show. She figured if they went over early enough, she could sneak him out of there before the real party started and before Jacob showed up, hopefully without anybody noticing.

She grabbed her swimsuit and a towel and jumped in the truck, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the long stretch of road that separated the town from the reservation. She had been about halfway when her phone rang.

"Hey, James. How's work?" She said, juggling it against her ear and shoulder while she continued driving

"Where are you? It sounds like you're driving."

"Just going to the beach with Leah and Harriet before the party starts."

"Right. About that. I wont be able to make it."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I'm swamped in paperwork over here. But I'll be home around nine thirty. You'll be back by then?" He asked, but it wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'll have dinner ready by then."

"Alright." He said before hanging up.

* * *

The beach had been full of people all day; parents and their children, teenagers, young adults playing volleyball and frisbee. Bella and Leah sat on a large blanket under an umbrella, deep in wedding planning books and a homemade checklist while Harriet built sandcastles and played on the edge of the water, screaming when the tide came in and touched her toes.

"So, we just have a couple more things until everything is done." Bella said, a pen in her mouth as she flipped the notebook pages, making sure everything was checked off. "Flower arrangements and bridesmaid dresses."

"Right. I decided last night I want to go with the white lilies. They'll go with my dress and your dress." She said simply, laying on her side and flipping through a magazine. "Oh, and Kim's and my cousin Emily's."

"My dress?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

Leah looked at her flatly. "I thought it was obvious. No? Okay, well congratulations, you're my maid of honor."

The pen fell from Bella's mouth and landed on the notepad with a click. She sat up straight, face flushed. "I didn't think-"

"Just because you've been a bitch for the last three years doesn't change the fact you're my sister. Was I gonna put the dress on Seth?"

Bella nodded and laughed. "Well, alright then." She went back to her notepad, the bridge of her nose still rosy. "So, Kim and Emily-"

"Jacob is Sam's best man." Leah suddenly blurted, sipping her travel mug of cucumber water. "That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

Bella exhaled. "Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been avoiding each other for two weeks. I'm not blind, Bella."

"We're just... not choosing to spend our time together. Not a big deal, no hard feelings."

"Then how come whenever somebody mentions his name you look like you're going to pass out?"

"I do not." Bella shot her a dirty look. "Besides, it's not me who will have the problem with it."

"What, do you mean James? Too fucking bad for him. It's my damn wedding. If he thinks-"

"No, no," Bella cut her off. "I mean Jacob."

"Oh. He's known for a while."

"He has? Then why hasn't he said anything?"

Before Leah could answer Bella, Harriet came running up to her covered in salt water, babbling about how a crab 'bit' her and how her finger was going to fall off. Leah sighed and started digging in her bag for band-aids while Bella combed out the tangles in Harriet's long, dark hair with her fingers.

* * *

As the sun started to set, people showed up to help set up for the party. Quil and Embry build a gigantic funeral pyre inspired bonfire; a joke to Sam about how his life was about to end. Kim and Emily - Leah's cousin - set up torches along the beach, and Sue came by to take Harriet home for the night.

Bella helped Leah set up wooden fold-up tables to put the food on, and coolers full of ice for the drinks. She would occasionally check over her shoulder, half hoping to catch a glimpse of Jacob, but he was no where to be seen. Finally, she worked up to courage to ask.

"Hey, Quil, where's Jake?"

Quil was pouring gasoline over the pyre. He turned to look down at her. "Oh. He gave all of us the night off so we could come set this shindig up. He'll be by after he closes the garage."

She nodded. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Absolutely. When we throw the match in, this baby's gonna burn sky high."

"Right." Bella swallowed nervously, hoping to be long gone before the pyromaniac set them all ablaze.

Soon after, everyone showed up and the party started. The music ranged from a portable stereo to some of Sam's friends who played the acoustic guitar and harmonica. There was tons of food and even more bottles of beer, rum, whiskey, and vodka. Bella had half a cooler and mingled with Leah and her bridesmaids, playing bachelorette games that consisted of toilet paper wedding dresses, Sam and Leah trivia, and bananas and condoms.

Finally, when the sun was completely gone, the moon over them - a bright crescent - and the torches lit all around them, Bella saw him.

He was coming from the parking lot, wading through the sand and the party guests; shaking hands and giving quick hugs. Gone were the grease stains and coveralls. Instead, he was dressed in a black leather jacket over top of a white v-neck, and dark jeans. Jacob made his way to the makeshift bar and mixed himself what looked to be a rum and coke in a plastic cup. He took a few sips and looked around until his eyes fell on her.

Bella took a deep breath in when he locked eyes with her, squeezing the glass bottle in her hands so hard she was sure it would break. He held her stare as he tipped his cup up and drank the entire thing. When he finished he turned to make another drink, his back to Bella.

"Jake! You finally came." Embry - a little more than buzzed - slapped him on the back and leaned on his shoulder.

Jacob turned to stare at him - causing Embry to back away. "Jeez, sorr-rry, Mr. Serious. Quil's just about ready, come watch this idiot singe his eyebrows off."

When Jacob turned back around to follow him, he looked back to Bella, but she was already gone.

* * *

Bella was waiting in the kitchen when James finally stumbled in, a little past eleven.

He smelled of vodka and almost knocked the chair over when he waddled into the kitchen, using his hand to support himself against the wall. Bella looked up at him, her dinner was on the table, untouched and cold.

"Don't give me that look." He grumbled, sliding to the refrigerator and digging through it - a carton of milk falling to the floor in the process - until he pulled a can of beer from the cooler. "I told you I'd be late."

She said nothing as he slumped into his chair and kicked his muddy boots off. It had started to rain an hour ago - likely the beach party would have been moved - and Quil's bonfire would have been wasted. Bella smirked thinking about how the next time she saw him he'd probably have no eyebrows left. James nudged her with his wet pant leg.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Heh. Something funny from that native party of yours? I knew I didn't want you to go."

"They're family, James. It was an important event." She gently tried to reason with him.

"Oh yeah, that Jacob Black is _real_ family, eh? I don't want you around that guy anymore, Bella."

"Jake is harmless. And I was there for Leah. Don't worry." She was a little tipsy herself, not normally talking back to him like that, especially when he was in a drunken state. But her mind was fuzzy and her defensive instincts weren't telling her to keep quiet.

James grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her towards him, giving her no choice but to get up from her chair and obey. "He wants whats mine."

"No, no he doesn't." She argued softly. "Do you want your dinner?"

"Yeah, heat it up for me. I'm soaked, I gotta get out of these clothes."

He trudged upstairs loudly, and she reached down to move his muddy boots to the side door of the kitchen before heating up his plate of steak and baked potatoes in the microwave. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked it, seeing no message she put it back in the pocket of her hoodie. The timer had just gone off with a loud beep when she heard a smash from upstairs. She looked up to the ceiling with a concerned look on her face and flinched when she heard his roar.

"Bella!"

She ran upstairs in seconds, peering through the doorway into their bedroom as he stood with his back to her. He was at her side of the dresser - her sock drawer - with it hanging off the racks, socks all over the floor. The small lamp on her night table lay on the floor, the shade was bent but the bulb miraculously survived. It shone brightly in her eyes from the position on the floor.

James turned the side of his face to her. " _Get_ the _fuck_ over here."

She obediently came to stand beside him and looked down at his hand - shaking, always shaking - holding a small package.

 _Her birth control._

"James-" Was all she was able to get out before his fist met with her eye socket, spinning her around as she toppled to the floor, knocking over the night table with her. She lay on her stomach, her hands pulled up to protect her head as the whole drawer was ripped from the dresser and thrown at the wall above her head. A sharp shard of wood scraped against her wrist as the wooden drawer split on impact. Socks landed softly on top of her in a heap.

"You've been lying to me this whole time, haven't you, bitch?" He thundered above her. "You never stopped taking those God damn pills. This whole time I thought there was something wrong with me but it was _you_." His words were slurred but loud and dangerous.

She groaned, trying to get up but a sudden foot was pressed onto her back, keeping her in place. "So you don't want to get pregnant, eh? Why, what have you been doing? Fucking that piece of shit ex boyfriend of yours? Don't want to get knocked up and wonder who the father is? Is that it?"

"No-" She croaked. "It has nothing to do with Jake!"

" _Jake._ Your precious _Jake._ How about I pay him a visit, Bella? I'll kill the son of a bitch for putting his hands on you."

"No, please." She started crawling on the floor, her legs tangled in the cord of the lamp.

She looked over her shoulder to see his back to her, his hand pressed up against the wall and his head bowed. He was muttering to himself and not paying attention as she untangled herself and jumped up, running out of the bedroom with the lamp in her hand. She had almost made it to the front door when he came crashing down the stairs behind her.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" He yelled, his fists raised in the air.

Bella closed her eyes and swung the lamp at his head like a baseball bat, striking him across the side of his face. He flew backwards into the staircase, hitting the back of his head as he landed, knocking him out cold.

She panted as she keeled over, clutching her middle. When he didn't move again she bolted out of the door, and slammed it behind her, dragging her left leg behind her as she limped to her truck. The engine sputtered as she turned the ignition.

"Come on, come on." She yelled, turning it over over again as she pumped the clutch. When she heard the front door open she turned around in horror.

"Bella!" James was coming out of the house and down the driveway, holding his head in one hand, the other reaching out.

She engine roared to life just as his hand grabbed the tailgate of the truck, trying to steady himself. She looked at him through the review mirror as she pulled the shift into first gear, and floored it down the driveway, knocking him down again.

As she turned into the street she could hear him still screaming after her.


	8. Escape

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **7\. Escape**

The tires screeched against the asphalt as the truck sped down the road. The trees flew past the windows in shades of green and black, the moonlight casting a dark shadow upon everything below.

Bella's left hand gripped the steering wheel hard while she used her other hand to press an old half empty water bottle softly against her eye. She was still hyperventilating and could barely focus on the road, loud moans of pain escaping her lips as she cried out.

When her phone rang again - for the sixth time - she dropped the water bottle and grabbed it off the seat, flinging it out the window. "Stop it! Fucking stop it!" She screamed.

The wind whipped through the inside of the truck had almost calmed her breathing, until she saw red and blue lights flashing behind her. She didn't realize she had been speeding - she didn't even know where she was driving - and hesitantly downshifted and prepared to pull over, flicking her blinker on.

Before she could safely glide off the pavement and onto the gravel something caught Bella's eye in the review mirror and she looked up to see the police cruiser sluggishly swerve behind her.

"Oh my God." Bella breathed in horror as she realized the driver was James.

The side of his head had a steady stream of blood running down it, his hair matted in a blonde and bloody mess. He flicked his siren at her, and sped up until he was inching from her tailgate. When he caught her eyes in the mirror he starting shouting soundlessly over the sirens.

Bella shook her head and squinted her good eye. "No. Not anymore" She turned off her blinker and shifted into second, then third, and sped off in front of him.

The police cruiser was faster than her truck, and he soon came up next her and rolled his window down. "Bella! You fucking worthless bitch, pull over!" He used his other hand to point at the side of the road, his teeth bared and his eyes wide with a wild, drunken rage.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, turning back to the road and pressing her foot down harder on the gas pedal.

As James kept her pace and remained next to her, his screams seeming never ending, Bella took in the long, familiar highway they were racing down. She had been subconsciously driving towards the reservation. She humorlessly laughed out loud and felt a small itch of relief. She would be safe if she made it to the reservation. James couldn't follow her there, he wouldn't risk anybody knowing what he did to her, who he really was.

"Pull the truck over, Bella!" His voice was hoarse now from shouting and snapped her mind back to reality.

James must have realized where she heading because he was trying to cut her off now - his car inching closer and closer as her old truck sputtered to keep the speed.

"No!" She screamed when he jerked his car to the right - almost sideswiping her. "What are you trying to do-" She started before coming to the realization.

 _He was trying to run her off the road._

James's cruiser struck her then, the sound of smashing metal screeched in her ears and had she not been driving a heavy old truck she would have flipped off the highway. Looking through her good eye - the other one was almost completely swollen shut - she caught sight of the worn and beaten sign that told her La Push was one kilometer away.

"Almost, almost." She breathed, her heart beating so hard it hurt.

When he came for her again, Bella swerved towards the edge of the highway, just missing his front bumper by an inch. She looked over at James who slung his head to the side from the whiplash. She turned her attention back to the road and then noticed a pair of bright headlights coming down the highway to meet them head on.

"Bella!" James hollered, clearly seeing the headlights too. He sped up, trying to get in front of her.

"No!" She screamed, and pressed the pedal down until it touched the floor. The truck groaned as it lurched forward.

The headlights belonged to a logging truck, and the driver was blaring the horn at them frantically.

"Pull ov-" James yelled but was cut off by the horn that was almost ear-splitting.

Bella shook her head and wiped tears off her face as she looked straight ahead. She closed her eye and screamed again as the truck was seconds away from crushing James, but instead of hearing the smash of metal clashing together, she heard the squealing sound of tires.

Opening her good eye she saw he had put his cruiser in the ditch and the convoy had continued driving on - its red lights fading into the distance. The last thing she saw was her husband drunkenly climbing out of the drivers side door before she turned her eyes back to the road.

* * *

When Bella ripped the truck into the parking lot, spinning the tires over the gravel, the main lights flicked on; illuminating the lower half of the garage. It had started to downpour, and the rain drops sprinkled onto her wind-blown hair as she barely scrambled out of the cab of the Chevy. One of the giant garage doors automatically lifted and a large shadow appeared as the body it belonged to walked up to the opening, the light spilling out onto the wet gravel.

"Jake!" She screamed as she started limping towards him, her arms flailing in the air.

He narrowed his eyes at her until he realized something was wrong and then he was running out to meet her, catching her in his arms as she cried out frantically; her body practically vibrating. He held her in a tight embrace until she stopped shaking long enough for him to let go to look down at her. She wouldn't meet his gaze, causing him to frown. When he lifted her chin gently with his hand, and took in her beaten face, his body went cold.

"Bella." Was all he could say. His body starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry." She cried out. "You were right."

He let go of her and backed away, his eyes wide with frustration and rage. "I'm going to fucking kill him." He thundered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Cop or not, I'm going to fucking _end_ him."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I had no where else to go and-"

"Stop! Stop apologizing!" He yelled, whirling around to face her, a hand ran through his wet hair.

"Jake," She whimpered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and began working his fingers over the screen. "What- what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a month ago. Go inside, Bella."

"No!" She yelled, gasping as she clutched her stomach; the adrenaline had started to wear off and the pain was returning.

Jacob's eyes softened for only a moment as he looked sadly at Bella, then it was gone and through clenched teeth he marched over and lifted her up effortlessly, stalking back inside the garage; despite her protesting the entire way. He crossed over tools laying astray on the concrete floor and went through a side door that led to a long set of stairs with a thick wooden door at the top.

He opened the door and walked through the upstairs apartment in the dark until they reached his room and with a click of the light the room lit up and Bella was gently placed on top of his bed. The smell of grease and _Jacob Black_ filled her senses and calmed her. She exhaled slowly and looked up at him.

He was standing in the doorway with his hand against his chin, looking down at her with a masked expression. He looked older than twenty-four, she realized.

"Jacob-"

"Tell me, Bella."

She looked down and frowned. "You already know. Why do I have-"

"Because I want to hear it come from you."

A deep sigh. "It was James." Her voice cracked and a tear fell from her good eye and onto her jeans. "It was always James."

Jacob inhaled slowly. "I want you to stay here." When she went to protest he glared down at her, quietly silencing her. "I'll be back soon."

"And what are you going to do? He's the _law_ , Jacob."

He huffed as he reached into his closet and pulled out a grey hoodie. "The law isn't going to protect him, Bella."

"You were drinking at Sam and Leah's party." She protested.

He snorted as he pulled the sweater over his head. "Oh, please. You know I'm not a lightweight. I sobered up hours ago."

Feeling helpless, she balled her hands into fists and squeezed. "Don't leave me here alone, Jacob. What if he-"

"He wouldn't dare come here, and you know it."

When Bella started to cry out of frustration and fear Jacob bent down on the floor until he was the same height as her. He took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Bella, he will never put his hands on you again. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "I just don't want you to-"

He cut her off by pressing a kiss to his lips. It was quick but held enough meaning to send her mind into waves of emotions. When he let go she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Stay." He said, and then he was gone.


	9. Truth

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **8\. Truth**

Bella sat on a wooden stool at Jacob's kitchen island drinking hot coffee, her hands still trembling. He had been gone for almost two hours and the bundle of nerves in her stomach was beginning to make her nauseous. She looked around, taking in his apartment.

It was decorated with simple furnishings but had a certain charm to it. Most of everything looked old and worn but was cozy none the less. A Scruffy grey couch, a wooden dining room set with the legs of the chairs and table chewed from the previous owners dog, two lamps that lit the living room up in a soft glow, and a faded dusty rose rug with the frayed ends.

The kitchen had lights that hung down from the ceiling by black cords, giving it a more modern look. The sandy brown wooden counters and island looked handcrafted, and the refrigerator was a metallic silver with a greasy hand print on the door handle.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and wondered just how different her life would have been if she never left Forks. Never met James. Never _married_ James. She wondered if Jacob had found him...

Of course Bella knew he was going after him, she wasn't stupid. She also knew that no amount of pleading with him would have changed his mind. She may have stopped him from doing something reckless when they were arguing in her living room almost two weeks ago, but she realized her showing up broken and bruised in the middle of night had changed everything when he spun the Rabbit's tires and flew out of the parking lot.

She had tried to go after him until she realized her had confiscated her keys, leaving her completely trapped in his apartment. James was in no condition to cause any real damage after the blow he took to his head and whatever injuries he might have gotten after putting his cruiser in the ditch. But still, the panic set in so she had prayed for the first time in five years that he would come back in one piece.

When she heard the sound of multiple cars pulling into the driveway, she nervously peeked her head through the worn curtains in the front window and saw Jacob, Sam, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Sue get out of three different cars. Bella's stomach lurched and she jumped back, looking around for an easy escape. The crash of a door echoed below her feet and she heard faint screaming between Leah and Jacob.

"Where is she?" Leah's voice was frantic and she sounded still drunk.

"You're going to send her into a panic if you go up there freaking out!" Jacob yelled back. "She's already fucked up enough. Leah- I said- don't!"

Before Bella could find a place to hide the heavy pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs froze her where she stood and her step sister came charging through the door first, Jacob right behind her.

"Fuck!" Leah cried out as she grabbed Bella into a bone crushing embrace, her body shaking as she sobbed. She was wearing a plaid shirt that was damp from the rain. "Why didn't you tell me that prick was hitting you?"

Bella wrapped her arms around her - ignoring the pain - and tried her best not to cry. She was _so tired_ of crying. "I'm sorry, Leah. I was- I was afraid."

She looked up from Leah's shoulder to see Jacob leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his rain soaked hoodie. He looked back at her, but she couldn't read his face. He was _too_ good at masking his expression. Sue gracefully stepped past him and into the living room, she looked haggard from crying and wrapped her arms around Bella from behind, sandwiching her between herself and Leah.

"Oh, my girls." Sue said as she cried silent tears. "Bella, honey. We've got you."

Sam came up next, followed by Quil and Embry. He stood next to Jacob - a concerned look on his face - while Embry immediately joined in on the hug, causing Leah to snort. Quil went to the refrigerator and pulled out some bottles of beer, snapping the tops off and handing them out. Bella took hers graciously after everybody let go of her and took a big gulp.

"What happened?" She finally asked, after Leah had stopped crying and Sue had wiped her face.

"He's gone." Jacob's brow was furrowed. "We looked everywhere."

"What do you mean, gone?" Bella asked incredulously.

"We went to your house," Jacob took a swig of beer when his voice broke. "It was trashed."

"He wasn't there so we drove all through Forks." Sam finished for him. "We found no trace of him."

"Cock sucker." Leah seethed.

Sue frowned at her and turned to face Bella. "Sweetie, I know this is hard for you, but you have to report this to the police."

"I can't," Bella said hopelessly. "He _is_ the police."

Quil tossed a bottle cap into the sink, causing Bella to jump. He looked sheepishly at her. "True, but you can't let that dick get away with this."

Embry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's gone for now, Bella, but he could come back. If you don't report him he could do it again."

"I wont let that happen." Jacob growled. "He won't ever touch her again."

His vow to protect her filled Bella's stomach with butterflies and she inhaled sharply. "I just want him to be gone." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Then we'll call Cullen and get him down here." Leah said standing up. "I still have his number in my cell."

"No!" Bella yelled, clutching her chest. "I can't."

"Yes. You can and you will." Leah looked down at her darkly, wiping her eyes before the tears ran again. "You have no choice here. Not anymore."

Bella looked up at Jacob for his opinion. He stared back at her for a few seconds, his face twisted in a mixture anger and pain. He nodded his head at her. "How do you think Charlie would feel, knowing his daughter's husband who beat the shit out of her works at _his_ police station?"

She balled her hands into fists and stood up quickly, the pain in her stomach and leg pulsing. "Don't you _dare_ bring Charlie into this, Jake." She glared.

"Too late." He said simply, the mask back in place.

Sue sighed and took Bella's hand in hers and stood in front of her. "Your dad would have been destroyed by this, Bella. Jacob is right."

Bella sunk down on the couch and stared at the wall for what seemed like forever, choosing not to look at anybody. Instead she sadly looked at a framed picture she hadn't noticed before, under the tv stand. It was her, Jacob, and Charlie at a baseball game in Port Angeles. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Alright." She said softly. "Call Edward Cullen."

* * *

Edward Cullen had been a detective for a little over a year - a promotion he gratefully accepted from Chief Charlie Swan - but he had been a police officer for four years prior to that, and so when he got the call from Leah Clearwater that Bella Witherdale was ready to talk about her husband, the golden boy from Seattle, he was prepared for what he was about to walk into when he pulled his cruiser into the driveway of the house her late father left her.

A house that had been ransacked: pictures ripped off the walls, shards of glass scattered on the floor, a bloody lamp in the doorway, furniture toppled over and broken, and the remains of a steak dinner that had been thrown across the kitchen.

A young woman with injuries: the left side of her face was turning purple, her eye was completely swollen shut, she had a scrape on her arm from something sharp, and she kept a hand clutched against her stomach as she sat with a lean, keeping the weight off her left leg.

But what Detective Cullen was not prepared for was the swarm of people that were crowded inside and outside Bella's house.

Outside there were three men, one sat on the step drinking a bottle of beer. The other two stood in the driveway, watching Edward with cautious expressions until he got out of the cruiser and they nodded their approval to him. Inside, an older woman was sweeping glass into a dust pan that was behind held by an older man in a wheelchair. Two other younger men sat in the living room - one on the rocking chair and one on the couch - next to Bella, who sat with a woman he guessed was Leah Clearwater. When Edward ducked his head into the living room another man came from the kitchen and offered him a beer. The man on the couch next to Bella snorted.

"No, thank you." He politely shook his head.

"He's on duty, Quil." The man in the wheelchair said, turning around. "Billy Black. That's my son, Jacob." He pointed to the man on the couch, who nodded at him.

"You're here to help?" Jacob Black asked, narrowing his eyes as cautious as his friends outside.

Edward nodded to him and then to Bella. "Yes, I am. His brow furrowed quizzically at the entourage of people surrounded by her. "You've got quite a support system here, Bella."

Bella nodded. "I do, yes. This is my family."

Edward smiled and pulled out a notepad. "With a lot of domestic violence cases, the victim is usually isolated and feels they have nobody on their side. I'm glad so many people are here for you." He looked to Leah. "You did a good thing calling me the first time. You could have saved your sisters life, had she not felt the support she needed she may not have reached out this time."

He let that sink in while he dug out a pen from his pocket. Then turned back to face Bella. "Are you ready to begin?"

Jacob and Leah took each of her hands in theirs until she relaxed and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Alright," Edward said, his long fingers holding the pen steady in his hand. "Let's start from the beginning."


	10. Decisions

_Warning:_ This chapter contains mature, adult content. Think of this as a discreet warning. Read with caution.

* * *

 ** _The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **9\. Decisions**

After what felt like hours Edward had all the information he needed to open an investigation against James. He had taken pictures of Bella's injuries and the house that had been violently destroyed - with Sue patiently waiting, broom in hand, so she could continue cleaning her late husbands house - and he was leaving for the police station to look into James's file and hopefully figure out where he had disappeared to.

Everybody else had gone home after Bella insisted she'd be fine with Jacob staying with her tonight. The thought of them being completely alone made her both nervous and excited but she pushed the thought away, for now, opting to walk Edward to his cruiser instead of standing in her broken house under the intense eyes of Jacob.

She stood silently as Edward opened the drivers door. She hesitated briefly, biting her lip. "Do you really think you'll find him?"

"I hope so. I want to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody else." Edward said, a sad smile on his face. "You were very brave. Are you sure I can't take you to the hospital? You should get your eye looked at by my father. He works there on weekends."

"The swelling's gone down, and I can pretty much see out of it now. But I'll go tomorrow." She said, shivering in the cool summer air. "I just want to go to sleep right now." She reached up and touched the skin underneath her eye, it was a deep purple but she was able to open it again, after icing it for the last few hours.

Edward nodded. "I understand. I will call you with the first bit of news I have, and if you need anything," He reached into his pocked and pulled out his notepad and scribbled something on it before passing it to her. "here's my personal number. You may call me for whatever you need."

She blushed and turned her head, waiting until he got into his cruiser before she looked back. "Thank you, detective."

He smiled up at her and nodded. "Goodnight, Isabella Witherdale."

When his car rounded the corner and disappeared Bella turned to go back inside and was surprised to see Jacob standing on the doorstep, a sour look on his face. "He gives me the creeps." He said as she reached him.

"I hope he finds him." Bella said, suddenly feeling small, and looking around her front lawn in the darkness. "He could be anywhere at this point." She passed him and walked into the house, Jacob shutting the door behind her. She took in the mostly cleaned house, but the haunting memories were still vivid. She could still picture James's limp body laying against the staircase, the broken lamp laying on the floor, bulb smashed into a hundred shards of glass.

She started to hyperventilate when Jacob reached out to touch her hand. "Bells, are you okay?"

"I- I thought I could be here, but I can't, Jacob." She said finally, spinning around to look up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "I can't. Charlie- my father died, he left me this house- and James- James ruined-"

"Shhh, it's okay." He pulled her in and stroked her her hair softly, until her breathing settled. "You don't have to stay here. Do you want me to call Leah? I'm sure you'd be okay there."

"No," Bella said in his chest. "Can we stay at your place? I just... I want to be with you."

She didn't miss his heart start pounding against his chest, the familiar _beat beat beat_ she had heard a million times throughout their lives. He nodded and swallowed - she didn't miss that either - and didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah, uh, sure, sure. If that's what you want."

She looked up at him frantically. "It is. Please."

His exhale was steady and controlled. "Okay. Do you want to go upstairs and pack a bag?"

"No," She said quickly. "Let's just go."

* * *

The drive back to the reservation was quiet. The sky had turned a creamy cyan color, and the clock on the Rabbit blinked four-thirty three. Jacob kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Bella's lap, cradling hers. His thumb rubbing slow circles against her hand as they both stared out the windshield.

"Were you really going to kill him?" She finally asked, cutting the tension with a knife.

"I honestly don't know." He said after a few moments. "When I saw your face I couldn't even think straight."

She leaned her head over until it rested against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran away from you."

He didn't say anything for a while, but when they pulled into the parking lot he quietly said "I'm sorry I didn't come after you." Before cutting the engine.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jacob rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something about locking up the garage and passing Bella his keys to unlock the apartment.

Once they were both inside and Jacob had finished locking up the garage, he joined her in the apartment. He found her standing in his bedroom shivering, despite the summer heat and how stuffy his apartment was. He frowned and dug in his dresser drawer until he pulled out the largest t-shirt he owned. It was black and had a couple small holes in the right sleeve and collar, but it was his favorite Metallica shirt and he'd chew dirt before ever getting rid of it.

"Here, you've gotta get out of those wet clothes." He said behind her, and she turned to see him holding out the shirt.

She frowned back at him, and stared up into his eyes trying to figure him out. He looked back at her until he had to look away, pursing his lips and studying the paint on the wall. She took the shirt wordlessly and left the room to change.

He paced the floor silently, unsure of what to say to her, cussing himself out in his head for not being able to come up with the right words to help her. She had been the only girl he'd loved, and while she was living a nightmare he had hated her for leaving him. Finding comfort in the arms of multiple women over the years, pretending that she didn't matter. The guilt washed over him until he felt like he was drowning in it.

When Bella returned - wearing nothing but the t-shirt that barely covered her thighs - he inhaled sharply and looked away, thankful his dark skin kept his blush from showing.

She looked nervously towards the door and he could tell what she was worrying about instantly. "He won't come here, Bella." He said. "I promise you, you're safe."

"Thank you, Jake. For everything you've done for me... Despite what I said to you in my living room." She hesitated before the last part.

"Why did you come _here_ , Bella?" He finally asked. "You could have gone to Leah or Sue, but you came to me. Why?"

She breathed in deeply, not leaving his eyes. "I knew you'd protect me. I should have left that day with you. I was just... so afraid he'd hurt me. And he did anyway." Her eyes welled up in tears and she looked away.

He looked down at his wet socks. "You made me believe you loved him."

"I thought I did."

"I'd do anything for you." He said, suddenly feeling sixteen years old again. "You knew how I felt all along, right?"

She put her head down in shame. "I was just trying to protect you."

He took a long breath and it was quiet for a few moments. "I'm going to shower." He said finally. "Will you be alright?"

"No." She said quietly. "Don't leave me, please."

Jacob Black had been in love with Bella Swan for as long as he could remember. Since they were old enough to play in the sandbox and swim in the ocean. He had made the first move - _plenty of times_ \- throughout their entire lives but this time he stopped himself. She had just been beaten _again_ by her _husband_ , and he would be damned if he put her in a position where she either felt she had to comply with his wants and needs, or run. And he was not going to let either happen. He didn't think he would survive her running away again, after all, he barely got by the first time. So, for the first time in his life Jacob didn't kiss Bella. It would have to be on her own terms, or none at all.

As if she was a mind reader, Bella reached out and touched the side of his face, closing her eyes as she ran her hand over it the way she used to so long ago. The scratch of his unshaven face bristled against her palm. When she opened her eyes again he was staring back at her.

"I'll never leave you again," He said thickly. "But you have to be honest with me this time."

She turned away shyly. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't make me say it." She repeated just as he did that day not so long ago.

"Bella." He practically begged. "I can't lose you again."

"You won't lose me, Jacob. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then show me." He dared, his dark eyes bore into hers.

She took a deep breath and leaned in, until their noses were touching. "Jake..." She breathed as her lips melted into his slowly, and that was all he needed.

His hands went to her sides, feeling the familiar parts of her body that he had almost forgotten as she felt his hair, his neck, his shoulders, everything that had become foreign to her. Their kisses were more passionate and she pressed herself against him, sighing into his mouth.

She lifted her arms as he raised the Metallica shirt over her head and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was wearing nothing else underneath. His eyes raked over her and instead of cowering away shyly she stood proudly before him with a confidence he never knew but it turned him on like nothing else.

When his hand slowly touched her skin and moved down her torso he stopped and caught her eye. "Is this okay?"

She nodded.

"It's not too soon?"

She shook her head and he found his confidence again, crushing his body into hers, his teeth gently biting her neck the way he always used to, making her shiver in delight. He sighed into her as she reached for his belt, undoing it with one hand, the other pressed against his chest.

When his jeans dropped to his ankles he stepped out of them and their passion became desperate as they found each other again, Jacob forgetting the lonely years he spent hating her and loving her and Bella forgetting the lonely years she spent missing him and being with James and his violent wrath.

He had lifted her up by her thighs and they crashed loudly into the bathroom, the door smashing against the wall, and then stepping into the shower; her hands swiping the curtains back and his free hand reaching down to turn on the faucet. The hot water almost instantly smothering them in a wet blanket of liquid and steam. She sighed in relief as the water washed over her and she reached up to smooth her hair back. He turned them against the shower wall so the water was hitting them both. When he finally entered her she cried out and dug her fingernails into his back.

"I love you." She moaned into his mouth.


	11. Opportunity

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **10\. Opportunity**

"Harriet, I said don't touch that! Harriet!"

It had been one month since James disappeared without a trace. Edward Cullen had called Bella two days later to inform her that he had not shown up for work but the entire police department was on the look out for him. They would be doing routine drive-by's and surveillance checks to her house so she needn't worry about her safety. Things seemed to fall into place after that, and Bella had used most of her time to help Leah prepare for her wedding. Grateful for anything to keep her mind occupied.

Bella sat in Leah's kitchen surrounded by a hundred ivory and lavender ribbons and fifty feet of tulle that Leah had been weaving fairy lights into. She was watching with mild enthusiasm as her sister scolded the seven year old for trying to touch the white fabric with peanut butter and jam stained fingers.

"But _Mommy_! Daddy told me to _help_ you and Auntie Bella. I can't help you if you wont _let_ me!"

Leah looked over at Bella. "This kid will be the death of me." She said flatly, then turned back to the small child. "Listen, I don't care what your asshole of a father told you. He just pawned it off on you so he could get away with not helping."

Harriet didn't bat an eye. "Daddy said weddings make men sick, mommy."

"Weddings make _me_ sick, Harriet! Now go wash your hands."

As she twirled another piece of ivory satin into a bow she thought about Jacob. After their first night together, she had slept for twelve hours. When she finally awoke that evening, he had been downstairs working on an old Jeep. They had exchanged a few awkward pleasantries until he finally asked if she regretted it. She told him no; she could never regret anything with him, but she needed time to process everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. Jacob told her he understood and when she asked him if they could take things slow he laughed - a genuine laugh - and told her they had been best friends since they were old enough to walk and that he'd been her friend for a hell of a lot longer than her lover. She sighed in relief and they had settled into a comfortable pattern since then.

But six days ago that all changed when he sat her down on an overturned milk crate near his workbench, and ran an oil stained hand through his hair.

 _"Bells, I need to be honest with you about something."_

 _"Um, okay." She placed both hands on either side of the milk crate, bracing herself. "What is it, Jake?"_

 _"Well... Before you moved back home I applied for a mechanical apprenticeship."_

 _Her face twisted into confusion. "Apprenticeship? But you're already a mechanic."_

 _"Well, yeah. But I'm only self taught aside from the 9 month online course I took at the community college."_

 _When she didn't respond he started pacing. "I hadn't heard anything for the last two months and to be honest, I forgot all about it. With all the shit that's been going on with you, it was the last thing on my mind. But, uh, I got a call this morning from one of the co-owners. And I- I got accepted."_

 _She blinked at him. "Wow. That's great news, Jake. Where is it?"_

 _He was fumbling with a screwdriver, not looking at her. "It's at Hale Inc., Vintage & Classic Restorer. I'd be training under Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie. They're practically famous in the automotive world. It's the opportunity of a life time."_

 _"So then... why do you look so upset?"_

 _He looked at her then, frowning. "Because it's in Seattle."_

 _"Oh."_

 _He knelt down in front of her. "I can say no."_

 _"Of course you can't, Jacob. Don't be stupid." Bella scoffed._

 _He was thoughtful for a moment, until finally he shrugged his shoulders. "You could come with me."_

 _"What?" She sputtered, half laughing. "Are you crazy? I can't just pack up and leave."_

 _"Well I can't just leave you here alone and unprotected."_

 _"But, I-"_

 _"You what?"_

 _She started talking really fast, the way she always did when she was overwhelmed. "We don't even know what we're doing, Jake. We haven't figured anything out yet. I don't know where we stand and James- I don't even know where James is." She sat up straight and gave him a serious look. "I can't give you an answer right now, Jake."_

 _He nodded in agreement. "Okay. But you'll think about it, at least?"_

 _She nodded back to him. "I will. I'm sorry if that's not good enough."_

 _Jacob took her hands in his. "Bells. I know you love me right? You said it yourself. And you know how I feel about you. That's all we need to know right now. We can figure the rest out later."_

"Hey, Bella. Are you even listening to me?" Leah was waving a wrapped up extension cord in Bella's face frantically.

"What? Sorry, what?" Bella shook her head, blinking back to reality.

"I asked, what time we should head over to Billy's tonight."

"Oh, right. Uh, he said seven thirty should be fine."

Bella had successfully convinced Jacob to let her throw him a going away party seeing as he'd be leaving in a little over a week. He agreed as long as she promised to keep it small, but after word got out - no thanks to Sue and Quil - half of the reservation was going. Jacob's small apartment was much too small but luckily Billy Black had happily volunteered his house and front yard. He told Bella he may have been bound to a wheelchair but he was never one to say no to a party.

"Cool." Leah nodded, plugging in the extension cord and lighting up the starry light decorated tulle. "Ugh, I can't wait until this wedding shit is over with."

"Oh, relax." Bella scolded, smoothing the fabric down. "Once everything is done you'll just have to walk ten feet and say two words."

"Good. If I never see anymore tulle for as long as I live it'll be too soon."

* * *

When Bella drove over to Billy's later that evening he had been attempting to push the sofa further against the wall to make room for the party. Bella dropped her bags when she saw him grunting - his cheeks red and breath haggard - and ran over next to him.

"Here, Billy. Let me help you."

"Thanks, Bella. I guess I'm older than I thought." He chuckled and wiped sweat off his brow, settling back into his chair. "So, did you get everything we need for tonight?"

She smiled as she pushed the sofa into the corner with a big heave. "I think so. I just hope I bought enough corn to feed the whole reservation."

"The boys will bring whatever they can round up at the butchers, not to worry. Is Jacob still at the garage?"

"Yep. He was just locking up when I called him twenty minutes ago. He should be over any minute."

Billy nodded. "Have you decided if you're going to the big city yet?"

She pursed her lips and sat down on the arm of the sofa and put her hands on her knees. "No, not yet. Do you think this is all happening too soon, Billy?"

"Bella," Billy began. "I have learned that everything that happens is meant to happen, no matter how anybody feels. Never forget that. It is an important lesson we all must learn."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly, the way she always did when Billy got spiritual. She always felt like an outsider whenever the Quileutes talked about their beliefs.

"Say, Bella. What's the date again?"

Bella blinked. "Uh, the twenty-eight."

"Hmmm." Billy said cryptically, wheeling into the kitchen. "Let me know when Jacob gets here. I'll get started on the corn."

* * *

The party turned out to be a huge success. They _did_ end up having just the right amount of food and everybody brought enough liquor to share with the entire population of Forks. Bella proved to be an excellent hostess; she kept the food coming at a reasonable pace, hung a giant banner on the wall in the living room that read in big, blue letters "Good Luck Jake!", kept refilling the coolers with ice, and she even stopped Quil from lighting the bonfires outside, warning him she wouldn't be able to save him from the Blacks' temper if he caught their house on fire.

When Jacob found her in the kitchen hours later, she was busy smothering raw chicken with barbecue sauce. He leaned against the counter and took a sip out of his can of beer. "Are people _still_ hungry?"

"Don't pretend like you're not going to eat five of these." She said simply.

He smirked at her. "Touche. You know, it kinda feels like it did before."

"Before?"

"Before you left. Except this time you're uh, married. To somebody else."

"Separated." She corrected, pointing a finger at him. "Divorced if they ever find him." She said the last part quietly, returning to the chicken legs.

"Even so." He finished the beer in one swig and crushed the can. "You haven't given me an answer yet."

"I know."

"Are you going to?"

"Soon."

"Soon? I'm leaving in like, a week, Bells."

"It's a big decision, Jake."

"Sure, sure. You just take your time. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

He smirked at her but she could tell his smile didn't reach his eyes. She pretended she didn't notice and smacked him with the barbecue brush instead, the sticky sauce covering his arm. But before he could further their conversation, Embry walked into the kitchen looking around, his brow furrowed.

"Hey, uh guys, where's the cake?"

Jacob perked up. "There's cake?"

"Shit!" Bella yelled, dropping the brush. "I forgot the cake at home."

"Awww man, not the cake!" Embry dramatically fell back into the kitchen chair, his hand thrown over his face. "What will we do now?"

"Don't worry, Call, I'll run back and grab it." Bella gave him a sarcastic look, and then pointed to the chicken legs. "Can you make sure these get cooked?"

"It's okay, Bells," Jacob said, shooting Embry a dirty look. "It's not _his_ party. I don't need a cake."

"Since when does Jacob Ephraim Black turn down food? Much less a cake that Bella made?" Embry shot back, his words slurred from too many Jell-O shots.

"It's fine," Bella brushed him off. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Or are you just trying to avoid our conversation?"

"I'm not avoiding anything." She retorted, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her keys. "I'll be right back, don't worry. Go and enjoy your party."

In truth, Bella was avoiding _the talk_ every time Jacob brought it up. She had been staying at his apartment most nights for the last month, even the ones he worked late. The fear of sleeping alone in Charlie's house with James on the run was enough to send her into a panic. And Jacob had been so good about having a roommate, letting her sleep in his bed while he crashed on the couch. The nights she did sleep at home, he was never far. Sleeping downstairs or in Charlie's bed. Bella hadn't moved anything out his room yet, aside from some clean sheets. As she pulled into her driveway she wondered if she'd ever be able to.

The lights were all off when she walked in, and she was in such a hurry she didn't bother turning any on. Instead she kept her boots on and walked into the dark kitchen where the cherry chocolate cheesecake had been waiting on the counter for her.

She had just put her hands around the plate when something - or _someone_ , came up behind her and wrapped one large arm around her chest, his arm gripping her shoulder. The other hand he used to cover her mouth.

"Don't scream."


	12. Courage

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **11\. Courage**

Playing Frisbee in the dark on Billy Black's front lawn probably wasn't the best idea, but Jacob was never one to miss out on an opportunity to watch his friends make fools of themselves.

Quil had just tripped over what was left of an old stump and somersaulted forward, knocking Paul Lahote in the legs and bringing him down. Paul - who was known to be short tempered - clapped him on the shoulder blade twice. "Watch what you're doing, Ateara!"

"It's not my fault I can't see shit. Watch where you're standing!" Quil yelled, sloppily hitting him back.

Most of the audience howled with laughter, including Jacob, who was sitting on his front step next to Leah. She had been on her eighth cooler and was happily watching Paul chase Quil around the yard. After the two men disappeared around the side of the house she turned her attention to Jacob.

"So," She slurred. "What's the deal?"

"What are you talking about?" He turned his head to the side to glance at her.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Jacob Black." She pointed her cooler at him, a splash of red liquid came out and landed in the space between them.

"I asked her to come with me." He said simply, turning away.

"You what?" She tilted her head back in surprise and then took a swig out of her bottle. "Doesn't take you long, does it?"

Jacob shot her a dirty look and then leaned back, stretching his long legs out. When he didn't answer her she chugged the rest of the cooler and tossed the bottle across the lawn.

"I hope you're going to pick that up."

"Shut up. Look, all I'm saying is, Bella's been through a lot. And even though we're all rooting for you," She grabbed his shoulders and yanked on him until he was nose to nose with her. "You can't just waltz in here and fix everything with your magic dick."

"I _know_ that." He growled at her, his eyes narrowed. She was so annoying when she drank. "Wait, _magic dick_? What did she tell you, Leah?"

Leah laughed sarcastically. "I'm her sister. Don't think I don't know what goes on between you two."

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way." He said quietly, after a few minutes of silence, keeping his eyes on the party goers in front of him. "Anyway, not that it's any of your business, but we're taking things snail-speed. I'm not stupid, I know she needs a friend more than anything else right now."

"Good." She patted him on top of his head and stood up, a little too fast because she almost fell backwards. "You may be a man now but you'll always be little sixteen year old Jacob in my eyes. Following Bella around like a lost puppy."

When he swatted at her she laughed and dodged out of the way, almost knocking into Embry over as he came up behind her. He steadied her and rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Bella, is she back yet with that cake?"

Leah looked around the front yard, her face suddenly serious. "No, she's not... She's been gone a while, too."

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, checking the time. "She's been almost an hour." He said quietly, his brows drawn together.

Just then a scream came from the backyard, louder than the radio that had been playing on the small picnic table nearby. Jacob, Leah, and Embry exchanged confused looks and jogged around the side of the house to see Quil laying on the grass holding his foot in both hands.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob asked.

Jared and Paul exchanged sheepish looks before looking over at Jacob and then at Billy, who was wheeling himself around the corner with Kim and Sue behind him.

"I think I broke it." Quil panted, looking up at them. He had a grass stain on his white t-shirt. "I tripped over a fucking branch."

"That's what you get for playing games in the dark." Sue scolded, kneeling down to take a look.

Jacob sighed and shook his head, hunching down next to Sue. "Hospital?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Jake?" Leah's voice called, an octave higher than normal.

He turned his head to look behind him. "What is it?"

"Bella's phone's going straight to voicemail. And her landline is off the hook." She looked at him with a worried expression, holding her own cell phone in her palm. "You don't think-"

"I'm driving over." Jacob said, cutting her off and standing up quickly, his stomach suddenly in knots.

He started heading for the driveway when Leah came stumbling behind him. "You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be fine. Stay here and keep an eye on things. Make sure Quil's okay." He called over his shoulder, opening the door to the Rabbit and hopping inside. He turned the key clicked on his headlights. "Something doesn't feel right." He said out loud to himself, and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The warm summer breeze swept in through the open kitchen window and brushed Bella's hair over her shoulder. She shivered despite the heat and relaxed her hands into the handcuffs, keeping an eye on her captor as he muttered a few words into his cell phone before hanging up and turning his attention towards her.

"James," She kept her voice even. "You don't have to do this."

When she realized it was him who grabbed her she had tried to run, but he was much faster and threw her to the floor, kicking her repeatedly until she blacked out. When she regained her consciousness, Bella found herself sitting in the kitchen chair, her hands placed on her lap in handcuffs. She groggily wondered why he didn't cuff them behind her back but then remembered how he _liked_ when she tried to defend herself.

She winced in pain when he grabbed her by the chin and squeezed, blood trickling down her swollen bottom lip from when he slugged her across the face. "You left me for him." He snarled. "That native piece of shit in the woods."

"No, I didn't." She pleaded.

"I know you've been spending all your time in his apartment. Don't even _try_ to deny it."

His voice was smooth, and it was then that she realized he wasn't drunk. His hair had grown out and was combed back into a small elastic band, and he was dressed in a dark brown jacket she had never seen before. He looked more sober than he had in years.

"I did everything for you, Bella. I quit my job and moved across the state for you. And you didn't appreciate _any of it!_ " He reached back and grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, pulling her up so she stood in front of him. "You ungrateful slut!"

He threw her back into the chair and she hit her head off the cupboard, her vision blurring. "No, no, no." James said soothingly, gently slapping the sides of her face. "Stay awake. You're going to stay awake for this next part."

"Awake for what?" She mumbled, dizzy and disoriented.

She watched him grin as he pulled a pistol from his pants with one hand, the other grabbing his cell phone off the table and pushing it into her hands. "Call him." He said sternly.

"Call who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"No-" She started before the side of the pistol struck her across her mouth.

"Call him!" He roared. "Call Jacob and tell him how much it hurts. Tell him to come avenge you."

"Stop it!" She yelled, blood freely dripping down her chin now.

When he raised his gun to strike her again, she closed her eyes and braced herself. But before he could bring his hand down the front door opened with a creak, leaving James looking stunned.

"Bells?" A friendly but cautious voice called out.

James reached over and turned the kitchen light off, then pointed the gun to Bella's head and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh." He whispered.

She whimpered as he dug into a duffelbag on the kitchen table and pulled out a police baton.

"Bella?" Jacob called again, the sound of his boots were getting closer. "You here?"

Bella's heart beat frantically as she watched James stand against the wall of the entry way that separated the living room from the kitchen. He raised his baton like a baseball bat, waiting for Jacob to come around the corner, a sinister smile on his face.

She saw his shadow first, and when Jacob appeared in the entry way she screamed as loud as she could. "Jake! Duck!"

He instantly crouched down a second before James swung the baton, smashing into the side of the wall. "What the fuck!" He yelled, looking up to see James's wild eyes as he swung again, but this time he caught the baton in his hands and yanked it out of his grip. He raised it to swing back, but James was quicker, pulling his gun out and aiming at Jacob's face.

"Don't move or I'll blow your fucking head off." He smirked, motioning for Jacob to hand over the baton and enter the kitchen.

When Jacob slowly passed it to him with one hand - the other was raised slightly - James used it to flick the light back on, illuminating the kitchen. When Jacob noticed Bella his facial expression fell and he looked at her with tortured eyes.

"James don't-" She pleaded, trying to stand up.

"Sit down!" He screamed, pointing the gun at her.

When she obediently sat back down he blew out an exasperated breath, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't expect this." James said, mostly to himself. "But this is perfect. It couldn't have turned out any better than this."

When he motioned again with the gun, Jacob walked slowly into the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator. He looked at Bella again and mouthed the words _don't move_ , then shifted his eyes back to James. "What do you want from us, you sick fuck?"

James ignored him and turned his attention to Bella. "We took vows, Isabella Witherdale. We had a life together, and he took what is _mine_! So I'm going to kill him-" When Bella screamed in protest he smiled -"and you, my adulterous wife, are going to watch me do it."

Jacob was strangely calm, standing still with his legs slightly parted and his arms at his sides. His mask was in place and his eyes darted back and forth from Bella to James. When he made eye contact with her once more, his lips mouthed _wait_ , and she narrowed her eyes in agreement.

"I planned this after I figured out just what the fuck you two were doing, and I've been sober for weeks. I knew this was something I was going to want to remember." James declared proudly. "You think you can just ruin my life and run off into the sunset with your precious _Jake_? After everything you did to me." He leaned in close enough for her to smell his breath - it reeked of stale cigarettes - and bared his teeth at her.

She kept his gaze as Jacob moved silently behind him to the kitchen table where the baton was. "You don't have to do this, James. Please."

"You can beg all you want Bella, but _you_ caused me to do this." He leaned in even closer. "I'm going to kill you next, but it's not going to be quick. I'm going to enjoy this."

A fire was igniting inside Bella, and as the adrenaline pumped through her veins the braver she felt. She raised her chin defiantly to James. "Fuck you."

"Bella, now!" Jacob yelled.

Everything suddenly happened fast.

Bella spat a mouthful of blood and spit into James's eyes, causing him to stumble back. Jacob grabbed the baton and swung at James, just as he turned, a roar escaping him as the metal met his shoulder, and sent him whirling into the counter. He groaned as he pulled a knife from the sink and lunged, as Bella's screams echoed throughout the house.

In a blur they scuffled through the kitchen - crashing into the table and the walls, punching and kicking - fighting over control of the knife.

"You won't lay a fucking hand on her ever again!" Jacob growled as he wrapped his hand around James's neck. He had the upper hand until James swept his leg under Jacob's, pulling him down onto the ground and onto his back. Jacob's head hit the floor hard and he was knocked unconscious instantly.

"You won't be alive to stop me." James seethed, holding the knife like a dagger over Jacob's heart.

Bella's scream caught in her throat as she watched him raise his arm over his head. She looked around frantically and saw the pistol underneath the table. It must have been knocked out of James's hand during the scuffle and he hadn't noticed. She took a deep breath and dove for the table, her shackles digging into her wrists as she landed on the kitchen tile.

When her hands closed around the handle she used all the strength inside her to rise up to her feet and aim the gun at James, the fire inside her now burning. She pulled the trigger as the knife came down, a loud noise almost deafened her when the gun went off into James's arm.

"Fuck!" He screamed, the knife clattering to the floor. He whirled around painfully to see her standing there - her mouth wipe open in shock - as blood started to seep from his jacket.

"You... fucking cunt..." James moaned as he grabbed the knife off the floor with his other hand and climbed to his feet shakily. "I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled as he launched off the balls of his feet and towards Bella.

"Fuck you!" She screamed as she emptied the entire clip into her husbands chest.

James stumbled back as each bullet hit him; until he finally collapsed to the floor face down in a heap. Blood poured out from around his body and he didn't move again. Bella grabbed the baton that was near her boot and brought it down on his back as hard as she could, over and over again. She didn't realize she hadn't stopped screaming.

"Bella." Jacob moaned, and sat up. His eyes widened when he took in what was in front of him and he slowly moved to his knees. "Bella," He repeated. "He's dead."

When she ignored him he moaned in pain as he jumped to his feet, grabbing her forearm to stop her. "Bella! He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

She turned to look at him - her eyes wild and blood smeared on her face - and cried out. "He stabbed you!" She dropped the baton and reached for his blood stained t-shirt.

"No he didn't, it's okay! I'm okay. The blood's from my nose."

She nodded slowly when she realized he was okay and sank to her knees. "I thought- I thought he killed you."

He knelt down beside her and wrapped his large arms around her to steady her. "He didn't, Bells."

Her voice grew quiet as she turned to look at the lifeless body on her fathers kitchen floor. "I killed him, Jake."

Jacob licked his lips nervously. "It was self defense."

"The law wont see it that way!" She whirled around to face him. "You know they wont!"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he stroked his hair, while she sobbed into his chest. "Bella, we're going to figure out-"

"I killed a man! I killed somebody- and I'm going to go to jail- and-"

"Bella! I'm trying to think. Let me fig-"

But she wasn't listening to him, instead she was in a panic, her wails loud and wet. "This is it! I killed him and I'm going to go to jail for the rest of my life and-"

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, snapping her out of it her trance-like state. "I need you to calm down."

"Calm down?" She jumped to her feet and stared at him incredulously. "How the _fuck_ do you expect me to calm down? What- what are we going to do, Jake?"

Jacob took a deep breath in and held it for five seconds before blowing it out slowly before he spoke. "We're going to get rid of the body."

* * *

Jacob and Bella never turned to the party at Billy Black's house that night.


	13. Vows

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **12\. Vows**

"Shit, I don't think I can do this."

Leah Clearwater nervously peeked through the doorway that led outside towards the garden grounds. The sound of happy chatter and soft music drifted through the white curtain-covered door that was slightly ajar. She couldn't exactly see what was going on outside; right outside the door was a giant deck, which had a fancy white tent over it and was surrounded with tables and chairs which blocked her view of the cobblestone path that would lead around the corner of giant green shrubs to the isle she was supposed to walk down.

Bella huffed from behind her as she fixed her sister's veil. "You better, or Sam might just kill you."

"Why can't we just say fuck it and go to City Hall?" She was chewing on her lip and twirling her fingers through the long, soft curls of her dark hair.

"Because this is what normal people do. They get married. Don't you at least want to _try_ to be normal?"

Leah snorted.

Just then the door opened completely and Seth Clearwater squeezed his way inside. He looked at his sister impatiently. "What's taking so long?" When Leah didn't answer he frowned. "Do you have cold feet or something?"

"What? No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Mommy, what's wrong with your feet?" Harriet asked, holding her basket of flower petals delicately in tiny hands.

Kim and Emily exchanged humored smirks before Kim kindly led Harriet over to the giant piano a few feet away, hoping to distract her while the grown ups discussed Leah's sudden issue and to keep the bride to be from losing her cool completely.

"Alright, spill." Seth said. "What's the deal?"

"I just don't know if I can walk down the isle with all those people watching me like I'm naked or some shit."

"Just keep your eyes on Sam then." Bella offered, looking to her step brother for help. "Pretend nobody else is there."

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "Just like we practiced at the rehearsal. I'll be walking next to you the entire time."

Leah started to nod, her anxiety starting to dissipate as Seth and Bella continued rambling on advice.

Emily smiled and touched her cousins hand gently. "And it'll be pretty much over once you say your vows, and then-"

"Oh, _fuck_! The vows!" Leah moaned, touching her cheeks with both hands in horror.

Bella blinked. "You finished your vows, right?"

Leah just looked at her.

"Oh, Leah!" Seth tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's fine, it's fine." Bella said quickly, noticing Leah starting to back away. "We can make up some stuff right here."

"We can?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course we can! Right Leah?"

Leah thinned her lips and looked around. "I need a cigarette."

"Cigarette after. Let's write some vows first." Emily called after a waitress who was walking past them and borrowed her notepad and a pen. She flipped to a blank page and positioned the pen in her hands. "Ready when you are."

"What do I say?" Leah asked desperately.

"You say..." Seth trailed off, thinking.

"You say, Sam. I have loved you since we were children." Bella began, looking at the floor thoughtfully. "I loved you before we were old enough to know the difference between loving and being in love. And I was lucky enough to experience both of those types of love with you. And on this day, on the day of our wedding, I promise to continue loving you the way I have always loved you, fiercely and tenderly. With passion and with friendship."

Emily was scribbling furiously to keep up while everybody else watched Bella as she continued.

"I vow to honor you the best ways I know how. I will nurse you back to health when you are ill, and I will keep you safe from harm should anyone ever want to hurt you. And I will never run for you. No matter the fear or the pain, we will persevere together. Because on this day, I vow to love you forever."

When she finished she let out a quiet sigh, and then looked up to see three faces with identical open mouths and raised eyebrows. Seth whistled low and turned his face to hide his blush, while Leah wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wow, Bella. That was... beautiful." She said quietly, her eyes glassy.

Emily ripped the pages of paper out of the notebook and folded them neatly before sliding them into Leah's hands. "So beautiful." She agreed, smiling to Bella. "It's perfect."

Bella wiped her own tears from her eyes before they spilled over and ruined the makeup Kim spent an hour on. Of course she wasn't thinking about Sam and Leah when she said them, but she didn't mind Leah using those vows. She was her sister after all.

Seth outstretched his arm to Leah and gave her a half smile. "You know Dad and Charlie would have loved to be here."

Leah smiled at him, "They are here though."

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

"Alright." she nodded, straightening up. "Let's do this."

* * *

When Leah finally made it to the beginning of the isle and found Sam at the end - standing proudly in the gazebo - she forgot why she had been so nervous. Her and Seth gracefully walked down the white satin runway, surrounded by flowers and lanterns and the happy faces of friends and family.

Jacob and Bella stood on opposite ends of them during the ceremony, and Bella beamed proudly when Leah spoke her vows as clear as she had written them herself. Jacob kept his eyes on Bella during the entire exchange of vows - Leah's _and_ Sam's - and when the couple kissed at the end he smirked at Bella when she teared up.

After the photographers took enough pictures to make three photo albums the guests and wedding party moved inside to the reception - a large room covered with hundreds of tiny lights and tulle from Bella and Leah's homemade decorations. Sue gave a speech about the meaning of family, and Jacob proposed a toast to the couple who _finally_ decided to make it official.

After the feast the dancing had begun, and Bella was happily seated at a table watching the newlyweds glide to their favorite slow song when Seth came to sit with her. He was taller than the last time she had seen him, and still had the same baby face, but he now wore the proud confidence of a newly trained military private. She beamed with pride as he greeted her.

"I'm glad you're home, Bella." He said after they watched Sam and Leah for the first half of the song. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Charlie's funeral. I wanted to so bad but-"

"I know, Seth. And it's okay. He would have understood."

He smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"So, how long are you home for?" She asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"A few weeks. Then I'm off for my first tour in Iraq."

It was her turn to smile sadly at him. "I don't want you to go. You just got back."

"I know, but when my tour is over I'll be home for a while before I go back. Don't worry, Bella. We'll keep in better touch this time."

His optimism never ceased to amaze her. Bella hoped he wouldn't lose that when he left. She had worried restlessly when Leah went on tours and she knew she would be losing a lot of sleep over Seth soon enough. But she could worry about that tomorrow.

It was then that Jacob found them. He had taken his suit jacket off left in the white dress shirt with the dark lavender tie. She didn't fail to notice how good he looked dressed up; not covered in grease and oil for once was a surprisingly nice change.

"Hey, Seth. Can I borrow Bella for a while?"

"Sure." Seth smiled and nodded to him.

Jacob extended his hand to Bella, with a half smile. "Bells?"

She placed her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor where several other couples had begun to sway to the soft and gentle melody of the following song, reserved for all couples.

"I like this dress." He murmured into her neck.

She smiled in response as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So I've been thinking..."

"Never a good thing."

She resisted the urge to smack him. "I know you want me to come with you to Seattle, and I _do_ want that, Jake."

"But..."

She waited for a few seconds, her heart pounding nervously as she searched within for the courage to tell him the truth. "But I've decided that I need to stay here."

Bella heard him draw in a long breath breath. Finally he said, "Okay."

"I just- I finally realized what I'd been missing all this time. And I feel like this is where I belong- where I'm meant to be." She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "You understand that, right?"

Jacob looked down at her almost shocked she'd even have to ask. "Bella, Forks is our home. You don't have to explain that to me."

"You're right, I'm just... sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

He pulled her back in against him in a protective manner as they moved along the dance floor slowly. "I thought you were going to run again, after... you know." When he felt her stiffen he let his chin rest on the top of her head. "I know I promised I wouldn't bring it up today-"

"You _did_ promise."

"And I wont bring it back up for the rest of the night."

"Thank you."

"Sure, sure."

She was quiet for a while. "I wouldn't have ran again, Jake. Not after I almost lost you."

"You won't lose me, Bella." He said as he dipped her down, her hair brushing the floor. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" She asked as she looked up at him, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Because I love you." He said simply as he pulled her back up. "That never changed and it never will."

* * *

Jacob left three days after Leah and Sam's wedding for Seattle. And after a tearful goodbye from Bella he assured her that the distance wouldn't keep them apart. They agreed that they would talk on the phone every day, she would visit for Thanksgiving, and he would come home for Christmas. Come Spring, he would be home with a better education and they could pick up where they left off, but for the time being they had also decided to remain friends, and put their blooming rekindling romance on hold until he came home.

After James's death, Bella had been exceptionally paranoid and was convinced Jacob would move on, but he assured her like he always did, that he wasn't going anywhere and they would get through James's death together.

Those following weeks after James's death had indeed turned out to be hard on both of them; and even though she had Jacob to support her feelings of guilt, frustration, and post traumatic stress, and Jacob had Bella to confide in how afraid he was that night and how he's still afraid, she felt a tinge of sadness that they had nobody else to share their grief with. But they had both come to the conclusion that nobody could ever know what happened that night, no matter what.

It was almost three weeks later that Bella was sitting at Sue's kitchen table with Leah, Sam, Harriet, and Seth, cutting through a stack of pancakes that Sue had just set down when a knock at the door stopped their idle conversation. Sue dusted off her hands on her apron and disappeared into the hallway for a moment, until she came back with a solemn expression.

"Bella, Detective Cullen is at the door asking for you."

"The fuck is he doing here this early for?" Leah demanded, looking at Sam.

He shrugged. "Do you want me to tell him to leave, Bella?"

Bella shook her head as she got up from her seat. "No, it's okay, Sam. It might be a lead on James."

"Want me to come with you?" Leah called after her.

"No, I'm fine." Bella said as she turned the corner towards the front door.

When she found Edward Cullen he was standing politely in the entry way with his hands folded. He wore a blue dress shirt with charcoal pants and a matching blazer, his hair tousled into a perfect bronze mess. He nodded and smiled at her. "Mrs. Witherdale."

"Bella Swan, please." She corrected nicely, giving him a smile in return.

"Of course. I'm sorry to disturb you so early-"

"Yes, how did you know I was here?" She asked quizzically.

He smiled sheepishly. "I went to your house first and you weren't there. It's a small town so there weren't many other places you could be."

She nodded in agreement, satisfied with his answer, and waited for him to continue.

"We've touched base with the police station in Seattle and in Arizona where James was originally from- did you know that? That he was from Arizona?"

"No," She said, genuinely surprised. "I had no idea. He told me he was from Seattle..."

"Hmm, than it seems he lied about many things." He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him to. Finally he said, "Nobody has heard from him in over a month, and its beginning to become a little suspicious in my professional opinion. Are you positively sure he hasn't made any contact with you? At all?"

Bella swallowed. She had practiced this line. "No, Detective. I would have called right away. Trust me, I have no idea where he is."

Edward smiled at her and nodded his head, his hair bouncing slightly. "We will keep looking, and I assure you we are still keeping your safety as a priority. Trust _me_ , when I say you are in no danger. James Witherdale will not hurt you again."

If only Edward Cullen had known how true that statement was, but Bella would cut out her own tongue than tell a single soul about the deep hole in the ground that James was rotting in.

After Edward left, Bella returned to the kitchen where Leah was scolding Harriet for getting maple syrup in her hair. Bella sat back down in her chair and laughed as she watched Harriet angrily press her sticky palm against Leah's shirt, making her ill-tempered sister to scream and yell at her husband for help. Seth, who was also enjoying the entertainment, decided to use the batter covered spatula as a slingshot and flung a glob of white goo at Sam.

"That's it, Clearwater." Sam said as he grabbed the empty bowl and smugly dropped it on Seth's head; the remains of pancake batter dripped down his nose causing Harriet to squeal with laughter and Sue to start cursing to the Great Spirits about how she ended up with children who behaved more like wolves than people.

As Bella popped a forkful of pancakes into her mouth she realized just how lucky she truly was.


	14. Epilogue: Charlie's Letter

**_The Last Summer_**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Charlie's Letter**

When Charlie's lawyer, J. Jenks, showed up at Bella's door the following Sunday, she was both surprised and suspicious.

"Mr. Jenks? Can I help you?" She asked, a little cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes, Miss Swan. May I come in?"

Jason Jenks was a short and chubby man, who always wore suits and was always a little nervous. He sat down on Bella's couch and wiped sweat off his forehead, his balding head was shiny from the humidity. It was nearly October but summer wasn't completely over in Forks yet.

"I know we've handled all your father's assets and gone over his will," He started, opening his small brown briefcase. "And I'm truly sorry if this causes you any grief, but I was under a strict agreement not to give you this letter until this very date."

"What's so special about this date?" She asked, her brows pulled together in confused.

"Exactly three months after Charlie Swan's death, should it be untimely." He said, a small frown on his large, plump face.

"Oh." Was all she could say, her breath catching in her throat.

He pulled out a sealed envelope and passed it to her. She turned it over in her hands and recognized her father's handwritten _Bella_ on the front. She took a deep breath and looked back at Jenks.

"If you need any privacy to read it," He offered. "I can wait here."

She gratefully thanked him and almost too quickly walked outside to sit on the steps of the small back deck. The sun beat down on her and warmed her as she shivered, opening the envelope and unfolding the pages.

* * *

 _Dear Bella,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I'm long gone._  
 _I know you thought everything in my will was taken care of, but I've entrusted J. Jenks to give you this letter exactly three months after I die._

 _I wanted to give you enough time to realize on your own that you'll keep the house, and you'll stay where you belong - in Forks. You get that from your mother, you know... It always took her a little longer than most to realize what she wanted._

 _I know we haven't been close since you left. I'm sorry for that. I wanted to make things right but I could never figure out the right words to say to you._

 _I don't know what Seattle is like, or this husband of yours, but I do know that you have a Hell of a family back home who would do anything for you. I hope when you figured that out it brought you some peace to your life. I know it'll sure bring me peace, knowing you figured it all out on your own that you didn't need to run away. Sometimes what you're looking for is right where you left it._

 _After you read this Jenks will explain to you that I've left you one more thing. It's all the money I had saved up from the time you were born. It was your college fund, my retirement fund, every penny I own._

 _Do something with it that makes you happy, Bells. Whatever it is I'll be damn proud of you._

 _Love, Dad_

 _PS: For the love of God, please give Jake another chance. The boy is too stubborn to go after you._

* * *

When she finished reading, Bella held the letter against her chest and let the tears fall freely. She sat quietly for a while with her eyes closed, listening to the birds chirp, the leaves on the trees that brushed against one another against the breeze. For the first time in months, she had felt completely at peace.

Charlie, _her_ dad, was still teaching her things long after he left the Earth. She smiled and softly laughed out loud to herself, realizing just how alike they truly were, and just how well he knew her. She folded the letter carefully and slid it back into the envelope, a sad but true smile on her face.

When she returned to the chair and sat down across from Jenks, he smiled at her, hopeful. "Was it a nice letter?"

"Yes. Yes, it was. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. Are you ready to talk about the savings fund now?"

She nodded.

Bella spent the rest of the afternoon in her living room with Jason Jenks, as they discussed Charlie's last present, and what would come of it. She felt an inspirational purpose she hadn't ever felt before as he passed her multiple papers for her to read, and gave her legal advice.

The moment he drove away - after the sun had gone down - she was pulling out her cell phone and dialing Jacob's number, bouncing with excitement as she couldn't wait to tell him about Charlie's letter and gift. How she was ready to open this new chapter in her life and she wanted him to be a part of it.

If she had have been paying less attention to Jacob's voice when he picked up, and more attention to her surroundings, Bella Swan would have noticed the figure standing outside her window, peering in with _very_ interested dark eyes.

* * *

 **Next: _The First Spring_**

 ** _I've now started working on The First Spring, the sequel and second installment to my series. You can find the link on my profile.  
Thanks so much reading!_**


End file.
